Double Life
by Clipse23
Summary: Découvrez le destin d'Anna, une Tueuse activée lors de la dernière apocalypse de Sunnydale, à travers un Mr et Mrs Smith façon Buffyverse.
1. Chapitre 1 - Changements

**Double Life**

 _Ecriture : Juillet 2013 - Juillet 2014_

6 Chapitres / Post-Saison 7

 **Notes :** L'histoire se passe après la Saison 7, mais ne suit pas le concept exact des comics : les Tueuses ont un observateur directement comme avant. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement un semblant du QG de l'Initiative. J'avais besoin d'un lieu du même genre, et je m'en suis donc inspirée.

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Je pense que c'est celle qui me tient le plus à coeur, question d'attachement :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews/commentaires. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me pousse à plus écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Changements**

Le réveil. Cet appareil assourdissant qui est la première chose que nous entendons de la journée. Il n'en finissait pas. Un grognement plaintif s'éleva du lit tandis qu'une main cherchait vainement la provenance du son. Elle frôla plusieurs objets, puis finit par s'abattre violemment sur un petit réveil rouge déjà en mauvais état. Un long bâillement échappa à Anna, se levant paresseusement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés châtains, un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans, des yeux d'un vert profond et un visage que de nombreuses personnes enviaient sûrement. Pour tout vous dire, Anna était une Tueuse. Activée depuis maintenant cinq ans, elle combattait chaque nuit démons et vampires dans une lutte acharnée contre le mal.

Elle prit rapidement une douche, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une odeur de café et de pancakes arriva jusqu'à elle pendant qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Tu sais faire à manger maintenant ? dit-elle avec un large sourire, embrassant l'homme devant-elle.

\- J'innove, chéri, répondit ce dernier en lui rendant son baiser.

Elle prit une grande gorgée café chaud pendant qu'il faisait glisser deux pancakes dans son assiette.

\- Merci Cameron, lui lança t-elle en regardant avidement son plat. Au fait, pas trop fatigué par ton travail ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de travailler souvent de nuit maintenant.

\- Vu les heures supplémentaires que tu fais ces temps-ci, tu devrais demander une augmentation. Je sais que le métier de gardien de nuit te rapporte assez pour entretenir la maison, mais ça t'oblige quand même à dormir la journée !

Il resta pensif quelques instants, cherchant sûrement les mots justes.

\- On dirait un vampire, rajouta t-elle au dernier moment.

Il lui jeta un regard indescriptible, puis esquissa un sourire :

\- Rappelle toi que les vampires n'existent pas.

\- Mmm… oui, confirma Anna, un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, si tu veux on pourrait sortir dimanche après-midi. Un pique-nique au parc par exemple ?

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva t-il.

\- Mais réfléchit quand même à parler de ton salaire à ton patron un de ces jours, suggéra t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur. Tu pourrais même y aller maintenant, avant de te coucher ?

\- Oh, tu sais, je pourrai très bien le faire demain aussi, fit-il en se rapprochant doucement. Mais après tout, il y a peut-être mieux à faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Il était maintenant collé contre son corps, et Anna sentit des mains baladeuses se poser sur elle.

\- Je te rappelle que… que je dois partir à l'université, commenta t-elle par saccade.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu en retard pour une fois ? proposa t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle était déterminée à y aller, mais elle sentait sa défense défaillir petit à petit, pendant qu'une de ses mains commençait à s'infiltrer sous son pantalon. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche et abandonner déjà, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Anna stoppa tout à coup Cameron et se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais la voiture d'Angie est en réparation, donc je me suis proposée à l'emmener cette semaine, expliqua t-elle avec un regard innocent.

Il soupira d'un air un peu trop exagéré, et elle étouffa son rire en ouvrant la porte.

Une rouquine s'y tenait dans l'encadrement. En voyant Anna, la fille se jeta d'un bond énergique sur elle pour lui faire la bise.

\- Anna !

\- Salut Angie, contente de te voir aussi, s'étrangla la Tueuse en sentant tout le poids de sa meilleure amie sur elle. Fait attention, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un d'un arrêt cardiaque un de ces jours. Et peut-être même d'un mal de dos…

\- Ah euh… Désolé. D'ailleurs, bonjour Cameron ! lança t-elle d'un air tout aussi plein d'entrain en direction de la cuisine.

Un vague bonjour s'en échappa.

\- Il a eu une grosse déception juste avant que tu arrives, expliqua Anna à voix basse.

Angie hocha la tête un instant, sans en demander plus.

\- Bon sinon, on y va ? reprit-elle en sautillant à moitié avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Les deux filles longeaient des maisons bordées de palmiers typiques de la ville de Miami, mangeant chacune un sandwich sous le soleil de midi.

\- Donc tu t'es encore fait avoir ? s'exclama Anna en accentuant bien le "encore".

\- Non, enfin… Il s'est peut-être trompé en me donnant son numéro de téléphone…

\- Franchement Angie, ça fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'un mec se "trompe de numéro" ou tout ce que tu veux après la première nuit, soupira Anna. Et je voudrais savoir comment tu arrives toujours à te faire avoir par eux alors que tu es la meilleure indic' que je connaisse ! Tu arrives à séparer parfaitement les vraies informations des fausses que tu entends quand tu bosses dans ce bar à démons le week-end, mais les mecs, non !

\- C'est pas ma faute si ils sont plus doués que les démons, murmura Angie en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ironie…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, se rattrapa Anna. Bon, sinon… Tu as eu des nouvelles infos ? tenta t-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Le visage d'Angie s'éclaira.

\- La fin du monde !

\- Quoi, encore ? interrogea t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, pour être plus précise, je parle d'un objet qui la provoque. D'après ce que disait un groupe de vampires, qui sont des clients réguliers et des sources sûres jusque là, ils ont l'intention d'aller voler une sorte de calice dans un mausolée, ainsi qu'un parchemin indiquant une formule pour créer une apocalypse grâce à lui.

\- Tu sais quand et où ils comptent les récupérer ? demanda Anna d'un ton sceptique.

\- A la tombée de la nuit. Pour le mausolée, je crois savoir où il se trouve.

* * *

\- C'est bon, je le vois. Juste derrière la grande tombe, là-bas !

Anna avançait lentement dans sa direction pendant que la rouquine la suivait en frétillant d'impatience. Un énorme mausolée s'étendait devant elles, surplombant tout le cimetière. Le lierre avait envahit la plupart de ses côtés, mais on pouvait encore apercevoir le nom de "McLarens" gravé dans la pierre. La porte y était entrouverte.

\- Apparemment ils ont dû le trouver avant nous… remarqua Angie en s'avançant.

\- Attends ! fit Anna en la stoppant. Tu entends ?

Quelques minces sons s'échappaient de derrière la porte. A cette distance, il était impossible de les identifier. Les deux filles se rapprochèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée où elles pénétrèrent dans le mausolée. Un étonnant spectacle s'offrait à eux.

Ce qui semblait être deux groupes de vampires bien distincts se battaient avec acharnement les uns contre les autres. Ils devaient être au total un peu moins d'une dizaine, mais la rage qui les consumaient en cet instant rendait les combats encore plus agressifs et plus violents.

\- Euh… C'est faisable ça, même pour une Tueuse ? bégaya Angie d'un air ébahi.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, déclara la concernée.

Anna chercha quelques instants du regard l'objet de sa visite. Elle repéra en premier un vampire plutôt imposant qui tenait un parchemin. Le calice, lui, n'était pas visible. Elle se concentra donc sur la formule, et se hâta de descendre les quelques dizaines de marches qui la séparait de la mêlée. Seul un mince filet de lumière arrivait jusqu'en bas, le mausolée ne contenant qu'une seule fenêtre en hauteur. La lune, sûrement cachée par les nuages, n'aidait pas trop à y voir grand chose non plus. Un premier vampire se rua directement sur elle. Elle lui assena un coup de poing sur le visage qu'il ne vit pas arriver, n'essayant même pas de le stopper. Lui aussi ne doit pas y voir très clair ! songea Anna. Elle sentit un coup s'abattre sur son épaule. Voyant trop peu pour contre-attaquer, elle tenta sa chance en sortant déjà son pieu. Elle fit un rapide mouvement en avant. Plus rien. Elle avait dû viser juste.

La voix d'Angie résonna tout à coup contre les murs.

\- Derrière-toi !

Anna se retourna. Le vampire au parchemin se tenait à présent devant-elle. Suivant son instinct, ou plutôt comptant sur de nouveau sur sa chance, elle tenta une droite devant elle. Elle ne sentit que le vide, mais n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre que le vampire en avait profité pour charger. Elle se sentit tomber violemment au sol. Un pied vint s'écraser contre son ventre, lui laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le deuxième n'allait sûrement pas tarder, et elle n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de s'écarter. Quand il arriva, elle put le stopper avec sa jambe, et se releva d'un bond énergique.

\- C'est bien d'être persévérante petite, mais tu devrais laisser tomber, siffla le vampire entre ses dents. Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr !

D'un coup de pied circulaire, elle l'envoya à son tour valser quelques mètres plus loin. Surpris, il ne put parer sa main qui s'abattit sur la gauche de son visage. Anna profita de l'occasion pour lui enfoncer son pieu dans la poitrine.

\- Vite fait bien fait, se réjouit-elle en cherchant le parchemin à terre.

A quelques pas d'elle, elle n'avait pourtant pas remarqué qu'un vampire l'observait d'une mine effrayé. Sa voix retentit dans tout le mausolée :

\- Elle l'a tué ! La Tueuse a tué le lieutenant !

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Repli ! Je répète : REPLI LE PREMIER !

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots que la moitié des vampires présents se dirigèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent vers la sortie. Ceux qui restaient, l'air tout aussi paniqué, ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent aussi, de peur d'être mis en poussière. Angie se colla au mur à gauche de l'entrée en retenant son souffle. Ils ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard, et s'en allèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier. Un grand vide s'installa tout à coup dans la salle.

\- Et voilà ! railla Anna. On a encore le Premier et peut-être même le Deuxième sur le dos !

* * *

Le Premier et le Deuxième étaient deux énormes gangs de vampires de Miami. Pour être plus précis, c'étaient les meilleurs. A l'époque, les premiers suceurs de sang de la ville ne s'étaient pas vraiment compliqués la tâche pour se trouver des noms. Selon leur force, leur intelligence, leur nombre et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir, les gangs obtenaient un nom par le classement. Ainsi, si le Quatrième exterminait le Troisième, il prenait leur nom. Contrairement aux vampires solitaires et à beaucoup d'autres gangs, le Premier et le Deuxième avaient compris qu'en étant organisé et à la pointe de la technologie, ils seraient beaucoup plus efficaces. Ils avaient donc leur propre base, ainsi que des ordinateurs, des grades de niveaux, et les plus intelligents d'entre eux organisaient même des plans d'attaques… comme de défense. Cela pouvait toujours être très utile étant donné que les gangs étaientt toujours en compétition entre eux. Le Premier et le Deuxième étaient d'ailleurs ceux qui s'acharnaient le plus à vouloir se supprimer l'un l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles qu'aucun des deux n'avaient réussi, leur force et leur nombre étant presque égal. Le Premier gardait pourtant son nom, étant arrivé avant eux dans la ville.

* * *

La journée suivait son cours. Vers vingt et une heure, Anna rentra enfin. Cameron accourut vers elle d'un air inquiet. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là de l'heure qu'il était.

\- Ah euh… Désolé, j'ai dû faire un cours de rattrapage du soir, mentit-elle rapidement. Comme c'est assez inhabituel, j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

Il est vrai que normalement elle attendait qu'il parte à son travail pour patrouiller et sauver le monde. Mais il pouvait bien sûr toujours arriver un problème en début de soirée, et là, les mensonges étaient la seule solution. Anna ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il sache qu'elle était une Tueuse. Premièrement, il la prendrait pour une folle. Et deuxièmement, si elle arrivait à le convaincre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum que tout cela existait, il lui demanderait d'arrêter, de peur qu'elle se fasse tuer. Il aurait en plus de bons arguments puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de Tueuses à travers le monde. Une seule à Miami, mais il y en avait tellement à d'autres endroits qu'à la mort de son observateur, il y a un an de cela, Anna n'en avait pas eu de nouveau. "Nous n'avons actuellement aucun observateur de disponible et les nouveaux apprentis sont toujours en formations, mais nous vous contacterons prochainement si l'un d'entre eux se libère" avait répondu le conseil. Elle n'avait rien demandé de plus, et n'avait plus aucun lien avec eux depuis ce jour là.

Anna ne se rendit compte que Cameron parlait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes qu'à la fin de son discours, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Donc préviens-moi au moins la prochaine fois, finit t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Et toi alors ? Ca t'arrive aussi de ne pas être encore là au petit-déjeuner !

\- Mais je te préviens au moins, moi ! se défendit-il.

\- Si me prévenir veut dire m'appeler à neuf heures du matin quand je suis déjà à l'université pour me prévenir que tu n'as pas été là, je ne vois franchement pas l'utilité de le dire.

Il maugréa quelques paroles indescriptibles, puis se leva et posa une assiette devant elle.

\- Je t'en ai gardé si tu as faim, lui lança t-il sans la regarder. D'ailleurs, je dois partir au travail, je suis déjà en retard.

\- Ne commence pas à dire que c'est de ma faute, rajouta t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard rapide, et finit par montrer un léger sourire. Le connaissant bien, Anna savait qu'il n'aimait pas partir travailler en s'étant disputé avec elle. Bien-sûr, la dispute pouvait réapparaître le lendemain, mais en général, c'était mieux comme ça. Il l'embrassa rapidement, et s'en alla.

* * *

Cameron marchait à grands pas à travers le quartier de Miami Beach. Il prenait ce raccourci tout les soirs. Des dizaines de jeunes erraient parmi les bars ou dans la rue, dansant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur des musiques entraînantes. Il ne détournait pas le regard de son chemin. Pour vous en dire un peu plus sur Cameron, il avait dans les vingt-trois ans, des cheveux châtains aussi foncé qu'ils pouvaient être, et des yeux marron noisettes. Légèrement plus grand que la moyenne, il avait la plupart du temps un air plutôt neutre. C'était quelqu'un d'assez sûr de lui, et qui montrait rarement ses émotions négatives. Il ne cherchait rarement à les faire sortir ou à s'énerver. En fait, il était assez proche d'être le contraire d'Anna, d'une nature beaucoup plus dynamique. Mais c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle leur couple avait tenu six longues années, se complétant parfaitement.

Il atteint finalement un labyrinthe de petites rues. Connaissant parfaitement son chemin, il en longea plusieurs, jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle peu éclairée. Ce n'est qu'en y pénétrant qu'il entendit des bruits inconnus au bout de celle-ci. Des bruits qui n'avaient pas à être là. Il s'arrêta net, cherchant la provenance de ces sons. Une ombre apparut au loin, se rapprochant subtilement. Il ne fit aucun geste. Ce n'est que quand l'homme devant lui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'il pût enfin voir son visage. Ce dernier était défiguré par ce qui semblait être un horrible masque de vampire. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cameron n'essayait pas de fuir, mais se sentait prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Il serra les poings, mais finit par ouvrir des yeux ronds, reconnaissant l'homme devant lui.

\- Daren ?

Le vampire le fixa longuement, puis eu un hoquet de surprise.

\- Cameron ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

Cameron s'approcha du ledit Daren et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas senti ?

\- A vrai dire… J'ai le nez bouché…

\- Tu es vraiment nul comme vampire, tu le sais ?

Daren eut un léger rire et reprit visage humain. Vu comme ça, il avait plutôt un visage très sympathique, donnant dès le premier regard une envie de lui faire confiance. Physiquement, il ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, et de grands yeux bleus.

\- Oh tu sais, se défendit le vampire en question, pas si nul que ça.

\- Nouvelle victime ?

\- Nouvelle victime, confirma Daren.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, longeant la ruelle.

\- Tu es quand même le vampire le plus compliqué au monde pour tuer ses victimes, j'en suis sûr ! Je me contente de faire simple, personnellement.

\- En quoi je suis compliqué ? C'est juste que le fait de simplement les trouver et boire leur sang n'est pas assez, disons… Plaisant. Enfin bien sûr, j'y prends du plaisir, mais j'en prends encore plus avec mes habitudes. En plus ces filles ont une mort un peu plus original que le simple fait de mourir derrière un bar miteux, et retrouvées trois jours plus tard par le camion-poubelle qui passe !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles apprécient plus le fait d'être violées avant de mourir franchement. Et encore moins pendant des heures. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne doit pas leur plaire… finit-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Non, vraiment ? Tu crois que je devrais arrêter ? suggéra Daren, se retenant de ne pas laisser échapper un fou rire.

\- Le pire c'est que même pour ça tu arrives à avoir des techniques étranges en rajoutant tout ses accessoires.

\- Tu sais, on vit ses passions jusqu'au bout, déclara t-il.

\- Si tu veux, mais bon, je continue à dire que tu as des passions un peu hors du commun, si on peut appeler ça passion… commenta t-il d'un air un peu dégouté.

Daren ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque. Cameron le remarqua, et songea a une autre chose.

\- Rappelle-moi tout à l'heure de faire une demande pour la bague d'Amarra. J'en aurais besoin dimanche après-midi.

\- Un rencard au soleil ?

\- Oui, et je remercie le ciel et tout ce que tu veux pour avoir cette pierre à disposition. Ah, nous sommes arrivés ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas trop devoir bosser cette nuit…

* * *

Les deux vampires entrèrent dans une petite maison qui avait l'air abandonné depuis de nombreuses années. L'intérieur n'avait rien de particulier. Un vieux fauteuil, quelques tableaux poussiéreux et une table basse. Ils ne jetèrent pas même un coup d'oeil au salon, et se dirigèrent vers un long couloir. Cameron s'avança machinalement vers la boîte de fusibles, et l'ouvrit d'un trait. Dedans, il y avait un petit appareil de technologie récente, où il tapa un code. Quand il appuya sur le quatrième chiffre, un léger déclic se fit entendre, et le mur devant eux laissa apparaître un ascenseur. Ils entrèrent dedans et descendirent ce qui devait être quelques étages pour arriver dans une salle qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la maison délabrée au dessus d'eux. Cet endroit-ci était une salle d'une taille impressionnante, et débouchait sur plusieurs longs couloirs, menant eux-mêmes à d'autres couloirs et à de nombreuses autres salles. La salle principale arborait de nombreux ordinateurs, allant du plus petit à l'écran de contrôle géant. De toutes sortes, pour tout les goûts, et tout les besoins. Rien qu'en y jetant un rapide regard, on savait que cet endroit était à la pointe de la technologie. Malgré la taille de la salle, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes devant les écrans. Les autres étaient sûrement autre part dans ce labyrinthe géant. Une grande blonde venait d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle, qui surplombait la salle principale. Sa voix retentit de tout les côtés.

\- Un rassemblement est demandé dans la salle numéro trois. Je répète, un rassemblement immédiat est demandé dans la salle numéro trois. Toute personne doit quitter son poste immédiatement pour s'y rendre.

Ce devait être un évènement plutôt inhabituel, car la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

Cameron s'assit dans les premiers rangs. Il devait y avoir une bonne centaine de personnes autour de lui. De nombreux murmures s'échappaient de tout les côtés. La salle était en effervescence, et personne ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous convoqués ici. A vrai dire, cette salle avait la réputation d'être l'endroit où l'on annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde se tut. Un homme venait de monter sur l'estrade. Il était assez baraqué et peu de monde aimerait être confronté à lui. Il inspirait une grande force à tout ce qui le croisait. Il prit la voix la plus solennelle qu'il put :

\- J'ai aujourd'hui le regret de vous annoncer la mort de notre lieutenant, Josh.

Une vague de surprise s'éleva des rangs.

\- Il vient d'être tué plus tôt dans la soirée, lors d'une mission très importante classée secrète, commença t-il d'un air grave. Son équipe en a été confronté à une autre du Deuxième.

\- Alors c'est à eux qu'on doit ça ? cria quelqu'un dans la salle.

\- Et après vous nous dites de ne les attaquer qu'en dernier recours ! cracha une autre personne.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! gronda l'homme. Je disais donc qu'ils se battaient contre une équipe du Deuxième. D'après ce que m'a rapporté un des survivants, il a vu quelqu'un doté d'une force surhumaine arriver et s'attaquer à Josh.

Quelques voix s'élevèrent de la salle, laissant entendre clairement le mot "Tueuse" dans les rangs.

\- Oui, nous pouvons bien envisager la Tueuse, car la personne en question était une fille.

Quelques murmures de paniques se firent entendre.

\- A t-on vu son visage ? demanda un vampire tout au fond.

\- Toujours pas, déclara l'homme. A ce jour nous n'avons pas encore trouvé l'identité de la Tueuse de notre chère ville.

Des plaintes fusèrent de toutes parts.

\- SILENCE ! tonna t-il. Je tiens à faire une dernière annonce avant de me retirer.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Cameron, lui montrant clairement qu'il voulait qu'il monte sur scène, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

\- Moi, Tony, Chef du Premier, déclare officiellement à ce jour devant vous tous, que Cameron ici présent est dès maintenant notre nouveau lieutenant.

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- C'était une décision difficile étant donné son jeune âge de vampire - seulement trente-trois ans, mais il le mérite amplement, et nous honorera tous comme il se doit !

Des exclamations retentirent dans la salle, ainsi que de nombreux applaudissements. Cameron fixa son chef sans un mot. Lui… Lieutenant du meilleur gang de vampires de la ville ? Une vague de fierté monta en lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu croire possible, et resta toujours bouche bée quand Daren vint à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa vie venait de basculer en quelques secondes. Elle n'en serait sûrement que meilleure, après tout…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Anna était assise sur le canapé, zappant le plus de chaînes qu'elle pouvait. Rien. Toujours rien. La routine lassante de la télévision lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun programme intéressant s'offrait à elle, la laissant dans un sentiment d'ennui profond. Un son capta pourtant son attention. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. A cette heure-ci ? Elle regarda sa montre. Le cadran approchait des deux heures du matin. Instinctivement, elle souleva le canapé pour y prendre un pieu caché sur un des côtés. Elle le tendit bien en avant, et s'approcha lentement de la porte. Deux grands coups retentirent une seconde fois. Elle était maintenant en face de l'entrée. Elle inspira un bon coup, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser la majorité de beaucoup la regardait d'un air perdu. Elle cacha le pieu derrière son dos.

\- Anna Matthews ?

\- Oui ? articula t-elle lentement.

\- Je suis Dylan Wells, votre nouvel observateur.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Prophétie

**Chapitre 2 - La Prophétie**

Anna resta sans voix un instant.

\- O… Observateur vous dites ? s'étrangla t-elle sans trop y croire.

\- C'est bien cela, fit le concerné en essayant d'arborer la mine la plus sérieuse possible pour l'âge qu'il devait avoir.

\- Je… Non, c'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible… murmura t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

\- Mais je vous assure que ce n'en est pas une ! affirma le jeune sans trop savoir sur quel pied danser.

\- Le Conseil me lâche totalement pendant des mois pour finalement m'envoyer un… Gamin !? lâcha t-elle avec un regard furtif qui lui suffisait amplement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un…

\- Ils ont vraiment un problème ! le coupa t-elle sans lui prêter attention. Si dès le début j'avais su que…

\- Excusez-moi ! tenta Dylan pour essayer de se faire entendre, peu sûr de lui.

Anna stoppa ce qu'elle disait pour lui jeter un regard haineux.

\- Je… J'imagine que le Conseil vous a causé des torts par le passé d'après ce que je viens de comprendre. Mais on m'a juste demandé de venir ici pour être votre nouvel observateur, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'ils vous ont fait avant, ou plutôt n'ont pas fait. Je suis juste une recrue parmi tant d'autres.

Anna sembla peu à peu s'apaiser, restant pourtant toujours à l'affût d'une quelconque faute de sa part.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant seulement ?

\- Une nouvelle division de futurs observateurs viennent de finir leur apprentissage, et le Conseil a eu connaissance il y a peu d'un ou deux démons un peu plus puissants que les autres arrivant dans cette ville. Ils ont pensé que vous aviez sûrement besoin d'un peu d'aide en plus.

\- D'AIDE !? s'emporta t-elle à nouveau. Parce qu'ils pensent que je ne sais pas m'en sortir seule maintenant ? fulmina t-elle. Cinq ans en tant que Tueuse et ce n'est toujours pas assez pour eux ? Ou peut-être que je suis trop vieille pour ça, après tout je ne suis pas censée vivre aussi longtemps ! C'est peut-être l'heure de la retraite pour moi, mais non, je dois continuer avec quelqu'un pour traîner mon fauteuil en plus de ça ! Ce n'est pas eux qui vont me…

\- Ecoutez ! J'ai des informations qu'ils m'ont donné, mais je ne suis en aucun cas votre bouc émissaire, réussit-il à se défendre d'une petite voix avec un accent typiquement anglais qu'Anna remarqua enfin.

Il sortit de son sac un bout de feuille déchiré, et sembla y écrire quelques mots rapides.

\- Si vous les voulez, passez ce midi à cette adresse. Dans le cas contraire, je m'excuse encore de vous avoir dérangé, conclue t-il en lui donnant le papier.

Elle ne lâcha pas un mot de plus, et le laissa s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, poussant enfin un long soupir.

* * *

Le réveil sonnait de plus belle. Un grognement habituel s'éleva du lit tandis qu'une main s'abattait déjà sur l'appareil infernal. Anna se leva en allant prendre machinalement sa douche. Elle repensait à la conversation de cette nuit avec Dylan. Fallait-il y aller ? Après tout, elle avait juré ne plus jamais avoir de lien avec eux. Mais cette histoire de nouveaux démons la préoccupait comme il se doit, et des informations sur le parchemin qu'elle avait récupéré la veille ne lui serait que trop utile. Elle entra dans la cuisine toujours pensive, et ne remarqua pas dans un premier instant l'odeur toujours aussi inhabituelle d'un petit-déjeuner déjà préparé.

\- Anna ?

Cette dernière sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

\- Quoi ? Ah, euh… Bonjour, se rattrapa t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air pensive ? remarqua t-il d'un air préoccupé.

\- Non non, tout va bien…

Ils mangèrent leur assiette respective dans un silence de mort tandis que Cameron ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle faisait pourtant mine de ne pas le remarquer, et faillit presque tomber de sa chaise quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. Elle prit son sac en finissant son café d'une traite, et se hâta d'aller ouvrir en sortant sans se retourner.

\- Anna ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir aussi rapidement, questionna la rouquine plutôt surprise.

\- Angie, je viens d'avoir d'avoir des nouvelles du Conseil.

* * *

\- On est encore loin ?

\- Non, soupira Anna. Son appartement se trouve à peine deux rues plus loin.

\- Mais… Il est comment ? questionna t-elle dans une énième question.

\- Il est… Jeune. Très jeune. A mon avis il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. C'est l'âge minimum autorisé pour être observateur. Ils ont dû m'envoyer le gamin qui restait, après tout ! Ils ne savaient sûrement pas quoi en faire…

Anna continua sur un ton plus doux.

\- A part ça, il me semble qu'il était châtain clair, et des yeux… Verts ? Je ne pourrais pas trop le dire, on était dans le noir.

Anna s'arrêta un instant.

\- C'est ici.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'unique bâtiment que contenait cette zone. L'intérieur n'avait rien de très luxueux, et laissait penser à un endroit de premier prix. Elles montèrent plusieurs escaliers et finirent assez essoufflées après une bonne centaine de marches.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu faire un ascenseur ici ? se plaint Angie à bout de souffle.

\- On voit surtout l'estime que lui porte le Conseil en le logeant ici. J'espère au moins que c'est temporaire…

Elle toqua à une porte où se dessinait un grand huit doré.

\- Entrez ! lança une voix familière derrière celle-ci.

Anna l'ouvrit sans se faire prier. L'endroit en lui-même n'était pas si miteux que le reste du bâtiment. C'était certes un studio, mais il restait plutôt grand. Il arborait une décoration assez simple dans des tons beiges, avec quelques meubles laissés ici sûrement par d'anciens propriétaires. Une grande table au centre de la pièce prenait la plupart de l'espace, tandis que deux valises gisaient encore dans l'entrée.

\- Tiens c'est étrange, je ne vois aucun livre. C'est une nouvelle génération d'observateur ? lâcha Anna avec une pointe de mépris.

\- A vrai dire je n'ai pas pu les emmener avec moi, et ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Dylan sortit de la cuisine avec un léger sourire. Anna se retint de lui lancer de nouveau un de ses fameux regards noirs.

\- Il est plutôt mignon en fait, murmura Angie à l'oreille d'Anna.

\- Quoi !? s'étrangla cette dernière à voix basse en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Je me présente, Dylan Wells, lança ce dernier en direction de la rouquine. Et vous êtes…

\- Euh… Je suis Angie, l'indic' d'Anna, dit-elle sur un ton vif. Wells ?Ca me dit quelque chose… C'est un nom connu ?

Dylan leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- A vrai dire, vous faite peut-être référence à Andrew Wells ?

\- Ce n'est pas un observateur ? suggéra Anna.

\- C'est bien cela. Il est notamment connu pour avoir combattu lors de la célèbre apocalypse de deux mille trois à Sunnydale, aux côtés de ceux grâce à qui nous devons le mérite qu'il y ai autant de Tueuses dans le monde à l'heure actuelle.

\- La Tueuse… C'était Buffy Summers, non ?

\- Oui, confirma Dylan. J'ai d'ailleurs pu l'apercevoir lors de mon apprentissage, elle est passée nous dire quelques mots. Une grande personne. Pour en revenir à Andrew, il s'est battu à ses côtés, et c'est ce qui lui a valu sa réputation.

\- Et le rapport avec votre nom de famille…

\- C'est mon cousin. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a conseillé à tout le monde de m'envoyer ici. Vous êtes une des Tueuses qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Enfin, qui a le plus de démons qui posent problème, se rattrapa t-il désespérément. Nous ne doutons pas de vos capacités, au contraire, mais l'augmentation de vampires ici peut toujours nécessiter un peu plus de connaissance à votre disposition.

Anna ne répondit pas. Si le Conseil envoyait un membre de la famille d'un célèbre observateur, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il fallait peut-être mettre de côté sa rancune un instant. Après tout, le monde en dépendait peut-être, et elle était malheureusement obligée de ne pas prendre compte de ses problèmes personnels.

\- Bon, dit moi ce que tu sais sur mes futurs ennuis.

* * *

\- Tu vas enfin daigner me parler ce soir ?

Anna venait juste de refermer la porte de l'entrée, et ne se rappela de son comportement avec Cameron de ce matin que maintenant. A vrai dire, quand un sujet quelconque lui posait problème, elle ne pensait rapidement plus qu'à ça. Se retrouver de nouveau face à un observateur avait été pour le moins plutôt préoccupant. En choisissant d'avoir tout de même une vie hors de sa mission de Tueuse, elle avait dû apprendre à devoir mentir en continuité à ses proches, et elle devait s'en tenir à cela. Elle entra dans la cuisine avec une tête qui montrait bien qu'elle regrettait.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais plutôt pensive tout à l'heure… s'excusa t-elle du mieux qu'elle pût.

\- Pensive ? A cause de quoi ? interrogea t-il.

\- Rien de grave je t'assure ! C'est juste… Les examens de fin d'année ! Je pensais me mettre plus sérieusement aux études pour être sûre de passer, rajouta t-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Cameron sembla juger un instant sa réponse, puis son regard finit par se radoucir. Elle eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Il se rapprocha finalement de la table pour y ouvrir un sac en plastique où une délicieuse odeur s'en échappa.

\- Chinois ? fit Anna en sentant un mélange de saveurs parvenir jusqu'à elle.

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferais du bien de souffler un peu et de ne pas avoir à cuisiner ce soir. De plus ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas commandé, répondit-il en couvrant deux assiettes d'une multitude de plats différents.

Elle sourit. Un bon repas en compagnie de Cameron lui fera sûrement oublier les émotions de la journée, et celles qui l'attendaient encore. Car dès qu'il serait parti au travail, elle devait aller s'occuper d'un nouveau démon en ville. D'après Dylan, celui-ci voulait tuer une Prophète aux pouvoirs mystiques qui selon une légende "Donnerait la connaissance à tous ceux qui le méritent". Les démons pensaient sûrement que les Tueuses auraient donc beaucoup plus de chance qu'eux de le "mériter", et les secrets de certains étaient donc en périls.

Anna put donc enfin chasser de sa tête les pensées de sa double vie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il était le seul à pouvoir réussir ce miracle, et elle l'en remerciait à un point inimaginable pour cela. Enfin métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, puisqu'il n'était au courant de rien.

\- Tu en veux encore ?

\- Un peu, demanda t-elle.

Il lui rajouta une petite portion de quelques plats. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, s'apaisant peu à peu de sa dure journée.

\- Tu es rayonnante ce soir, fit Cameron en la regardant.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus… rajouta t-elle avec un regard amusé. Tu disais partir à quelle heure au travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Il me reste une bonne heure au moins avant d'y aller. Pourquoi, aurais-tu des projets ? suggéra t-il d'un regard totalement innocent, ce qui fit élargir le sourire d'Anna.

\- Oh, c'est à voir… Je dois faire mes devoirs, donc si tu veux m'aider…

\- Hein !?

Anna fut prise d'un long fou rire en réduisant à néant les espoirs de Cameron.

\- J'ai le temps pour tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je peux très bien m'en occuper, disons… Plus tard, quand tu ne seras plus là. D'ailleurs, tu l'as eu ton augmentation à ton travail ? demanda t'elle curieusement.

\- Oui, et même une très bonne promotion, murmura t'il entre ses dents.

* * *

\- Tu es enfin là, je croyais que tu avais pris un bain de soleil ! lâcha Daren en le voyant enfin arriver à la Base.

\- Non non, j'ai juste passé un peu plus de temps que prévu chez moi, se justifia Cameron avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mouais, bon… Tony veut te voir je crois. A mon avis tu devrais éviter de le faire patienter trop longtemps, tu le connais.

Cameron acquiesça puis s'engagea déjà dans les longs couloirs souterrains à la hâte. Dans cette partie de la Base, il aurait été presque impossible de différencier chaque parcelle du lieu s'il n'y avait pas eu des numéros sur chaque grande porte blanche qui arboraient toutes le même air futuriste. Connaissant parfaitement son chemin, il finit par emprunter la seule porte qui ne portait aucune indication. Il déboucha dans une grande salle semblable à un énorme bureau, à la seule différence près qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et qu'un petit frigo était posé dans un coin. Il s'y échappait une forte odeur d'hémoglobine humaine.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter !

\- Non, c'est bon ! fit le concerné en ravalant sa salive devant la carrure plutôt impressionnante du Chef.

\- Déjà en retard au bout d'un jour, tu commences fort !

Il avait l'air plutôt de prendre cela sur le ton de la rigolade, mais Cameron avait tout de même une légère appréhension.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est d'ailleurs pour t'en parler.

Et voilà… Voulait-il déjà le renvoyer au rang de simple vampire ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de tes nouvelles fonctions.

Il eut un léger soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné ce poste à la légère Cameron. Je te l'ai donné car je t'en crois capable. Il engage de plus grandes responsabilités et il faut que tu sois prêt à les assumer. L'es-tu ?

Cameron n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un jeune homme blond entra dans la salle en toute hâte.

\- Chef, vous êtes demandé dans la salle numéro quarante-sept pour superviser le plan d'attaque 3B, déclara t-il d'un air sûr de lui.

\- C'est celui concernant Alyson ? demanda le grand baraqué.

\- C'est exact, mais juste celui en cas d'urgence bien sûr. Il concerne aussi un certain… Euh… Euh… Justin ? douta t-il tout à coup.

Cameron le regarda d'un air amusé, mais Tony fut plus rapide.

\- Tu es nouveau dans le Premier ? questionna t-il.

\- Euh… Oui, avoua t'il d'un air désolé.

\- N'ai pas à t'excuser. D'ailleurs, je confie à mon lieutenant ici présent le soin de t'apprendre tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Enfin, la partie qu'il te manque.

Il se tourna vers Cameron.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est une tâche ingrate. Au contraire, nous avons très rarement de nouvelles recrues comme tu le sais déjà, et elles constituent notre avenir. Je te confie donc le rôle de chaperon envers…

\- Codi, précisa ce dernier.

\- Très bien, je te laisse à la charge de ton supérieur. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller chasser cette nuit pour fêter ta promotion.

Il sortit en seulement quelques grandes enjambées pour laisser les deux vampires seuls.

\- Donc… Qui sont Alyson et Justin ? demanda Codi d'un air curieux.

Cameron fit quelques pas et s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait devant le bureau.

\- Ils appartiennent tous les deux au Deuxième. Justin, c'est leur Chef. Il est aussi puissant que le nôtre, comme se doit ce gang, mais non par sa force physique comme l'ont pourrait penser, mais parce qu'il pratique la magie noire, et qu'il la maîtrise parfaitement. Même un peu trop parfaitement d'ailleurs…

\- Tony et lui se sont déjà affrontés ?

\- Mmm… Juste une fois. Justin y a d'ailleurs perdu un oeil, et Tony a une énorme cicatrice dans le dos d'après ce qu'il paraît. Bien sûr, personne ne nous l'a vraiment confirmé. Même pour Justin, il ne se montre presque jamais. C'est Alyson qui fait tout !

\- Ah, c'est son lieutenant?

\- Exact ! Elle gère quasiment tout, sauf si ce sont vraiment de trop grosses décisions. Mais ça reste elle qui fait toutes les annonces.

\- Euh… J'ai une question. Comment savez-vous autant de choses sur ce qu'elle fait ou pas, là-bas ?

\- Nous avons eu un agent double il y a quelques années.

\- Vous ne l'avez plus ?

\- Non, Alyson l'a découvert. Et ça doit bien être la pire personne sur qui l'ont peut tomber pour ça. Elle a plus de mille ans d'expérience à son actif, et elle a un péché mignon assez… Spécial, si on peut dire. Elle adore faire parler les otages, et à cause c'est elle qui s'en occupe toujours. Enfin, faire parler… Torturer, serait le mot le plus adapté je pense. Et elle ne s'y prend pas à la légère. Ils ont même créé une salle pour les interroger rien que pour elle ! Enfin, si ça n'a pas changé bien sûr, mais j'en doute. Tout ce que j'ai à dire au final c'est que je n'hésiterai pas à la défier, mais c'est une redoutable adversaire avec qui je ne serai pas sûr de gagner. Et je ne dis ça que très rarement !

\- A ce point là ?

\- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le savoir… Mais bon, tu pourras toujours t'entraîner en attendant, nous avons des salles faites pour ça !

\- Vous en avez vraiment pour tout, fit remarquer Codi.

\- Pas vraiment même si on pourrait le croire. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien aller faire un quelque chose que nous n'avons pas en salle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Chasser.

* * *

D'un puissant coup de poing, Anna envoya valser le démon sur la tombe la plus proche qui se fracassa au choc. Il se releva difficilement du haut de ses deux mètres et para une nouvelle attaque. Sans crier gare, il lui assena un grand coup dans les côtes qui la fit tomber à genoux. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il en profita pour ramasser une épée assez ancienne qu'il avait lâché quelques minutes plus tôt, et se rapprocha de nouveau d'un air convaincu. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit à son tour une longue épée en argent qui dépassait de son sac à sa gauche, et se remit debout rapidement. Elle fit un premier mouvement circulaire qu'il stoppa net. Il tenta à son tour de riposter, mais elle s'esquiva instinctivement en glissant sur le côté pour finalement frapper une première fois dans son dos. Il se raidit un instant, surpris du choc, mais se retourna une nouvelle fois sans reprendre son souffle. Anna, elle, respirait par saccade, sentant la sueur perler sur son front. Elle chercha à se concentrer en prenant une grande inspiration, et attaqua une nouvelle fois. Durant quelques minutes, elle l'assaillit de coups. Son épée traçait dans l'air des mouvements gracieux pour s'abattre à chaque fois sur l'autre dans des bruits de ferraille. Elle usait toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait sans pour autant faiblir. Au bout d'un moment, la faille qu'elle attendait parvint à elle. Le démon fit un mauvais pas et butta contre son sac, baissant sa garde un instant. Elle ne se fit pas prier et trancha sa gorge d'un mouvement sec. Il commença à suffoquer tout en s'écroulant à terre. Son sang inonda rapidement le sol tandis qu'il était déjà pris de convulsions. Anna se rapprocha de lui et abrégea ses souffrances en enfoncement de nouveau sa lame au même endroit, plus profondément. Le calme revint soudainement dans le cimetière, et elle lâcha à son tour son arme. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait absolument qu'elle remercie Dylan de l'avoir prévenu que les démons de ce clan ne se battaient que très rarement à mains nues, sinon elle aurait peut-être finit comme lui.

Anna entra dans le mausolée, tenant à vérifier que la Prophète n'avait rien. L'intérieur ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il était censé être. Au contraire, c'était plutôt une sorte d'énorme grenier comme l'on en trouve dans des maisons un peu anciennes. C'était tellement inhabituel de trouver ce genre d'endroit dans un cimetière qu'on aurait pu se demander si une maison n'était pas enfouie dans le sol, et que cela en constituait le haut. Seul les murs en pierre lui rappelait où elle se trouvait. Des vieilleries s'étalaient sur chaque côté de la pièce, ne laissant qu'un petit chemin pour passer, slalomant entre des piles d'objets de toutes sortes. Anna avançait lentement, tout en observant ce qui l'entourait. Elle arriva finalement au bout.

Une fenêtre laissait se déverser les rayons de la lune sur une unique chaise posée devant celle-ci. Dessus, il y avait quelque chose qui aurait pu juste être un grand amas de tissus si il ne bougeait pas régulièrement, comme une respiration régulière.

\- Excusez-moi. Vous êtes… La Prophète ? demanda Anna d'une voix intimidée.

\- Et vous la Tueuse… répondit une voix ancienne.

L'amas de tissus se releva légèrement pour qu'Anna puisse apercevoir la tête d'une vieille femme âgée. Mais plus qu'il aurait été possible pour un humain de l'être. Si elle l'avait été, elle serait sûrement enterrée depuis plusieurs siècles. On pouvait aussi remarquer d'étranges traces noirs qui faisaient les contours de son visage, incrustées dans sa peau.

\- Euh… Oui, approuva t-elle sans trouver grand-chose d'autre à dire. Je voulais juste vérifier si… si le démon ne vous avait pas blessé.

\- Tu es arrivée avant, déclara la Prophète lentement en prenant son temps sur chacun des mots. C'était prévu.

\- Prévu ?

\- Oui. Ta visite était prévue, tout comme ce qui t'attends…

Anna en resta bouche bée.

\- Vous savez vraiment ce qui va se passer ?

\- Les Prophètes prédisent l'avenir. Le tien est déjà tracé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis sa voix changea d'intonation en un instant, comme ci ce n'était plus la même personne qui parlait.

\- Par delà les dimensions et les univers , l'union interdite entre deux forces opposées est née. En une fraction de temps, les puissances s'abattront sur eux pour rétablir ce qui doit être et montrer à tous ceux qui l'osent le chemin qui les attends. Lorsque l'exemple sera montré, l'erreur ne sera plus.

Et d'un simple mouvement de main, la Prophète disparut, laissant Anna seule dans le mausolée.

* * *

\- Et donc c'est ta source la plus sûr ? en déduisit Dylan en lui servant une nouvelle tasse de café.

\- Oui, mais il ne vient que très rarement, rajouta Angie. A mon avis il doit connaître un autre bar, car crois-moi, la moitié de nos habitués sont des démons du chaos ! Je me demande s'il n'en existe rien qu'un seul dans cette dimension qui n'est pas porté sur l'alcool…

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Dylan.

\- C'était quoi le sujet à la base ?

\- Euh… Ta vie avant d'être observateur ! se rendit compte Angie dans un sursaut enjoué. Bon, vas-y avant que je raconte encore de ma vie sans m'en rendre compte, ria t-elle.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de t'entendre parler de toi, sourit-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais Dylan ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Donc je disais que j'avais passé toute mon enfance dans un petit village reclu au nord de l'Angleterre. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ni su rien sur eux.

Une pointe de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais juste que je devais avoir à peine un an lorsque mes grands-parents ont déménagé au Royaume-Uni en m'emmenant avec eux.

\- Ah, donc tu n'es pas anglais comme la plupart des observateurs ?

\- Non, et je dois être l'un des rares à ne pas l'être, pour ne pas dire le seul. Mais je n'ai pas eu une "éducation américaine" malgré ma nationalité. Donc cela combiné à la réputation de mon cousin, j'ai finalement été accepté dans le programme de formation des nouveaux observateurs.

\- Il a duré combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans. Je viens juste de le finir.

\- Et avec l'éducation par les grands-parents, tu as quand même pu te décoincer un peu à cause ?

\- Me… Décoincer ? questionna t-il comme si ce mot n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

\- Oui, te décoincer, sortir, aller en boîte, faire la fête. Des trucs de jeunes, quoi.

\- Trucs de… Jeunes ?

Angie le regarda avec de grands yeux. Un peu trop grands même, puisque qu'ils furent pris en même temps d'un fou rire incontrôlé.

\- Un jour il faudra que je te montre une autre sorte… D'éducation, on va dire, lui répondit Anna toujours avec un grand sourire. Enfin, si tu restes en vie assez longtemps pour ça…

Il eut un air déconcerté.

\- Tu as dû entendre parler du dernier observateur d'Anna j'imagine, grimaça Angie.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai juste été informé de sa mort, comme il se doit. Tué par un vampire, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Oui, et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Il est dangereux ?

\- Oh, à un point que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer. Puis il n'y a pas qu'elle comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Alyson est loin d'être la seule qui pose problème ici.

\- Ah oui, j'ai été formé sur l'Histoire des Gangs de cette ville.

\- Tu comprendras donc qu'ici il vaut mieux savoir se défendre.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai reçu un rapide enseignement de magie blanche, au cas où.

\- De magie ? questionna Angie d'un air admiratif.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, juste quelques petits sorts.

\- Comme faire léviter un crayon ?

\- Et bien je dirais quelques légers sorts de défense, mais je connais le coup du crayon aussi.

Angie sembla presque bondir de sa chaise.

\- Apprends-moi !

\- Je peux toujours tenter, mais j'ai mis une semaine entière à apprendre ce sort.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une de ses valises.

\- Il me semble qu'il est dans un des rares livres que j'ai pu emporter avec moi. Ah, le voilà !

Il feuilleta quelques pages un instant et le posa devant Angie. Cette dernière sembla lire attentivement la page tandis que Dylan posait un crayon devant elle.

\- Et la concentration, c'est si important que ça comme ils le disent ?

\- La concentration est la base même de ce sort. Mais je te préviens, tu mettras sûrement plusieurs jours à avoir un quelconque résultat.

\- Très bien.

Angie se mit donc à fixer le crayon. Dylan l'observa sans mot. En cet instant, on aurait pu croire que le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus, que son regard ne se préoccupait plus que de cette petite chose infime. Pourtant, rien ne bougeait, et son regard intense n'y changeait rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune observateur se décida à l'interrompre. Il leva la main pour prendre l'objet, mais Angie le stoppa net.

\- Attends !

Dylan regarda le crayon d'un air curieux. Celui-ci sembla bouger légèrement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Déjà ? Ca faisait à peine un quart d'heure ! Il commença lentement mais sûrement à se soulever. Ce n'est que quand Dylan fut sûr qu'elle réussissait déjà que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit violemment. Le crayon tomba dans un petit bruit sur la table tandis qu'Anna se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Une prophétie ! Ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée qu'on me rajoute des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire !

\- Pardon ? interrogea Dylan.

\- La Prophète ! Moi je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien, mais ça ne lui a pas suffit, il fallait qu'elle m'embrouille l'esprit avec tous ces mots qui n'ont aucun sens !

\- Anna… commença Angie.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! D'où ça vient ça encore ? Depuis quand je fais partis d'une prophétie ? Et surtout pourquoi elle…

\- ANNA ! tenta Dylan.

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné. Que voulait-il encore ?

\- Je peux toujours contacter le Conseil pour qu'ils cherchent des informations. Vous… Tu… Tu n'imagines pas la taille de leur bibliothèque.

\- Décoince, décoince… murmura Angie avec un sourire en coin, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Bien. Contacte le Conseil, décida Anna. Mais maintenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois rentrer.

\- Très bien. Note moi la prophétie sur un papier que je leur demande.

Anna l'écrivit en quelques instants sur un bout de feuille déchiré, puis enfouit ses mains dans son visage pendant que Dylan allait chercher son téléphone.

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel qui me tombe dessus…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça.

\- Tu penses ? soupira t-elle.

\- On verra bien, mais évite de dramatiser si vite…

\- Allo ? fit la voix de Dylan qui venait de la cuisine. Oui, bonjour Matt. Pourrais-je parler à Andrew Wells s'il te plaît ? Euh… Dylan Wells. Oui, c'est bien cela.

Anna commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce tandis que l'observateur délivrait toutes les informations nécessaires. L'appel dura encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne raccroche enfin.

\- Alors ? questionna Anna.

\- Ils commencent les recherches dès demain matin. Nous serons contacté à la moindre information.

\- Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sagement en espérant que ça ne prédit pas ma propre mort.

* * *

Cameron était assis sur de vieilles planches empilées, tenant sa tête avec sa main dans un ennui profond.

\- Je te rassure, normalement ce n'est pas aussi long, soupira t-il à l'intention de l'autre ombre qui se dessinait à côté de lui.

Codi ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer la porte arrière du bar qu'ils avaient pris pour cible. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une petite ruelle totalement déserte.

\- Ca fait quoi, une demi-heure ? railla impatiemment le vampire. Je crois que j'aurais dû y aller avec toi, on aurait trouvé plus rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup dans un grand fracas. Daren en sortit accompagné d'une jeune femme qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine. Elle était totalement saoule, totalement avachie contre lui.

\- Attends… Pourquoi on sort par derrière ? hésita t-elle en flanchant à droite.

\- Une envie, lâcha t-il sans lui prêter attention.

Il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, puis trouva enfin.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé mieux, s'excusa t-il. Je ne reviendrai plus ici, ce bar n'est vraiment pas intéressant…

Les deux autres vampires s'avancèrent vers eux tandis que la fille regardait ailleurs, toujours trop saoule pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Finalement ça peut aller, ça reste du frais.

Daren la regarda à son tour de haut en bas, la jugeant du regard.

\- Je ne peux pas la garder finalement ? J'aimerai bien lui…

\- Non ! coupa Cameron d'un air dégoûté. J'en ai déjà assez entendu la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé une victime. Et en plus, j'ai faim, tu m'as fait patienter trop longtemps.

Il lança un regard à Codi qui approuva lui aussi sans trop comprendre, mais ne souhaitant pas décevoir son lieutenant.

\- Parfait, j'y retournerai après, mais pas sûr que je trouve mieux…

\- Codi, mord le premier. Ce sera pour fêter ton entrée au Premier.

\- Merci, fit ce dernier avec un rapide sourire en prenant son masque de vampire.

Il dégagea les cheveux de la fille qui hésitait toujours dans ses gestes, et s'apprêta à enfoncer ses crocs quand une voix féminine les interrompit.

\- Un humain pour trois ? Et bien, on peut dire que le Premier est tombé bien bas.

Une ombre se dessina dans la ruelle, se rapprochant d'un air à la fois soutenu et détendu. Une femme qui devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années apparut. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde assez soyeuse, et avançait vers eux avec un sourire narquois. Codi remarqua qu'elle tenait une femme à moitié mordue qu'elle traînait avec elle sans aucun effort.

\- Moi, en une dizaine de minutes j'ai réussi à me trouver ça. Et seule ! On peut dire que je suis douée dans ce domaine, contrairement à certains. Tous d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Tu aimes toujours penser que tu es douée à quelque chose, Alyson. Mais désolé d'anéantir tes convictions, tu te mens à toi-même.

\- C'est ELLE Alyson ? lâcha Codi sans réfléchir.

\- Et oui, je pense que tu n'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle. Comme il se doit bien sûr.

\- On voit que tu ne t'es pas regardée dans un miroir depuis des siècles, se moqua Daren.

Codi observa la scène sans re prononcer un mot. A vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup de charme, mais une lueur sadique animait son regard qui jetait rapidement un froid à tout ceux qui aurait pu le croiser. Cela ressemblait fortement à Daren lorsqu'il avait analysé la fille en voulant l'emmener chez lui, mais en encore plus terrible.

\- Moi au moins, je sais me débrouiller sans personne pour chasser, releva t-elle en passant doucement ses doigts le cou de sa victime. Et je ne n'attends pas qu'elle ait bu tout l'alcool possible pour réussir à l'attirer.

Daren lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Pars d'ici.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna t-elle à l'intention de Cameron.

\- Nous sommes trois. Tu es seule. Alors même si tu te crois la plus forte, je pense que tu ne rivaliseras pas longtemps contre nous tous réunis.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis jeta sa victime à terre, prête à partir.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes contre moi. Tu es juste trop lâche pour m'affronter !

\- J'ai dit vas-t'en !

\- Oh, le pire c'est que j'ai raison. En plus j'ai quand même réussi à avoir les nouvelles informations sur la Tueuse la première.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Darren d'un air surpris.

\- Oh, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous faire un résumé détaillé bande d'incapables ?

Elle commença s'en aller dans la direction opposée.

\- Vous verrez, nous l'aurons largement avant vous ! Après tout, il suffit de trouver son nouvel observateur, murmura t-elle dans un ton inaudible avec un sourire en coin.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Décoince

**Chapitre 3 - Décoince**

Anna entra discrètement dans la cuisine. Sans faire de bruit, elle avança rapidement vers Cameron qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, trop concentré à essayer d'ouvrir un paquet de pancakes de supermarché. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Je sais, fit-elle en prenant une mine très sérieuse.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda le vampire d'un air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je sais tout ! Absolument tout ! Tu crois que tu serais arrivé à me cacher ça combien de temps encore ?

Cameron sembla comprendre petit à petit, et son visage se dégrada au fil de ses paroles. Avait-elle découvert sa double vie ?

\- Mais comment as-tu…

\- Et donc tu as fait ça tout le début de la semaine aussi !? le coupa Anna.

\- Et bien, oui, mais…

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Anna, je...

\- Cameron ! C'est vraiment pas croyable ! Moi, quand j'achète des pancakes de supérette, je te préviens au moins !

\- Mais tu… Attends, quoi ?

\- Bah oui ! Moi au moins je prends la peine de me lever plus tôt pour les faire moi-même.

\- C'est… Tout ?

\- Euh… Oui, se rendit compte Anna. Désolé, c'est vrai que je m'énerve un peu pour rien parfois.

Le visage de Cameron sembla rapidement afficher un peu plus de couleurs. Il laissa échappa un petit soupir de soulagement en s'affalant sur une chaise, qu'Anna ne remarqua pas, une fois de plus.

* * *

\- Juste pour des pancakes ? Tu es sérieuse ? redemanda Angie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je suis pitoyable…

\- Seulement un peu trop colérique, si tu veux mon avis, fit la rouquine d'un air moqueur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Elles continuèrent de longer tranquillement la rue sous l'habituel soleil de midi. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Anna qui perça le silence.

\- _Les puissances s'abattront sur eux pour rétablir ce qui doit être et montrer à tous ceux qui l'osent le chemin qui les attend…_ Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter de la Prophétie ?

\- Oh tu sais, tu te prends peut-être trop la tête avec ça…

\- Et c'est quoi aussi cette histoire de forces opposées qui s'unissent ? J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un pacte avec le diable à l'entendre, si ça parle bien de moi…

\- Attends la réponse du Conseil. Peut-être qu'au final ils te diront que ça te promet une vie toute rose pleine de bonheur ?

\- Vu la chance que j'ai…

* * *

Tandis que le soleil avait déjà décliné depuis déjà plusieurs heures, les deux filles se retrouvèrent une fois de plus essoufflées après le nombre incalculable de marches du vieille immeuble. Dylan apparut sur le seuil de la porte, son visage dépassant d'une énorme pile de livres qu'il tenait dans les bras. Anna entra dans l'appartement avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de dire un mot. Angie à sa suite, elles découvrirent plus d'une bonne vingtaine de cartons répartit dans le petit studio et qui prenaient quasiment tout l'espace, quelques uns ouverts montrant qu'ils étaient uniquement remplis de livres.

\- Je vois que le Conseil n'a pas perdu de temps pour tout t'envoyer.

\- A vrai dire, c'est juste ma collection personnelle.

Les deux filles eurent un air stupéfait.

\- Ce ne sont que des classiques et mes livres de démonologie. Je ne peux malheureusement pas amener tout ici avec le manque de place.

\- C'est qu'il en rajoute en plus… se moqua Anna sur un ton légèrement méprisant.

Dylan sembla remarquer une fois de plus sa rancoeur toujours présente contre tout ce qui avait attrait au Conseil, mais n'y laissa rien paraître. Un téléphone sonna à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il se hâta d'aller décrocher.

\- Allo ? Oui, vous êtes… Vi ? Violet ? Euh… Oui, votre nom me dit quelque chose. Ah, c'est de la part d'Andrew ? Oui, un instant s'il vous plaît.

Il disparut dans la cuisine, et Anna lança un regard inquiet à Angie. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de cinq minutes pour que Dylan ne revienne déjà.

\- Alors ? lança Anna d'un air grave.

\- Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Mais d'ici vendredi ou samedi, un groupe d'apprentis-observateurs se rend dans une grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre. Ils vérifieront au passage si ta Prophétie se trouve dans des livres.

\- Donc ça nous laisse encore deux ou trois jours pour savoir ?

\- C'est ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter.

Anna ne sembla pas pour autant soulagée, et lança un regard nerveux aux livres autour d'elle.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais chercher avec ce qu'on a ici en attendant.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? proposa Angie.

\- Ca ira. Je pense que j'ai plus besoin de calme qu'autre chose, répondit Anna toujours travaillée par tout ça. Vous n'avez qu'à sortir un peu en attendant.

Tandis qu'elle prenait un premier livre poussiéreux, Angie se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers Dylan.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on va faire !

\- C'est à dire… ? demanda soucieux le jeune observateur.

\- Je vais te faire découvrir l'Amérique ! fit-elle sur un ton plein d'entrain. Enfin, à ma façon… Et puis, il faut bien que je te remercie pour m'avoir appris le sort du crayon.

Elle lui lança un sourire si rayonnant que Dylan ne put qu'acquiescer même s'il ne savait pas exactement dans quoi il s'embarquait.

\- Vous allez faire quoi donc ? interrogea la Tueuse.

\- Décoincer Dylan !

* * *

La boîte battait son plein. Musique, lumières, jeunes, alcool. Tout se confondait dans ce lieu où les gens aimaient se rendre après une dure journée de labeur. Pour la plupart, il n'y a pas mieux pour se détendre et penser à autre chose.

Vers le fond de la salle, Angie et Dylan disposaient d'une petite table, boissons à la main.

\- Tu connais ça au moins ? fit-elle en montrant son verre alcoolisé.

\- J'ai quand même un minimum de culture, répondit-il avec un rire un peu trop long et accentué pour être totalement sobre.

\- Et dire que ce n'est que ton premier verre de la soirée… On peut dire que tu ne tiens pas trop à l'alcool.

Le regard d'Angie balaya un instant la foule.

\- Bon, viens avant que ton rire n'empire encore plus.

\- Où va-t'on ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? sourit-elle.

Elle l'attrapa rapidement par la main, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse sans lui demander son avis. Il lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'elle se déhanchait énergiquement, comme à son habitude. Dylan hésitait à se lancer, et ne faisait pas de mouvements très prononcés. Il crut un instant voir les lèvres d'Angie bouger, mais la musique était beaucoup trop forte pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

\- QUOI ? tenta t-il désespérément.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit signe de se lancer lui aussi. Il commença finalement à plus bouger, et elle l'encouragea à continuer. Cela dura ainsi toute la soirée, à tenter de le faire encore plus bouger, ou encore de le "décoincer" comme elle disait si bien. Ils mélangèrent la danse et l'alcool pendant encore deux bonnes heures à n'en plus finir. Enfin… Angie veilla bien à ce que Dylan ne touche pas trop à la boisson pour ne pas avoir à le traîner jusqu'à son appartement à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Angie et Dylan marchaient tranquillement loin de la frénésie de la Boîte. La grande rue où ils étaient en train de passer était plus ou moins calme, si on ne prenait pas en compte le bruit qui s'échappait au loin de quelques bars plutôt animés. Il régnait donc une sorte de silence plutôt apaisant entre l'observateur et la rouquine, même si elle ne mit pas longtemps à dévoiler de nouveau son fameux caractère.

\- Alors, ça t'as plus l'Amérique ? interrogea t-elle d'un air enjoué.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse autant s'amuser tout en effectuant le rôle d'observateur. Enfin, excepté lorsque je lis mes livres…

\- Oh non, t'y remet pas avec ça ! renchérit-elle en le poussant d'un air joueur.

Même s'il ne fut poussé que légèrement, cela suffit à aller taper malencontreusement contre l'épaule d'un autre homme qui marchait en contre-sens.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Dylan.

\- Un observateur qui n'observe même pas là où il met ses pieds… Heureusement que tu n'es pas le mien ! ironisa Angie.

L'homme devant eux sembla les jauger un instant du regard, mais rapidement, un sourire passa sur son visage. Il avait un air plutôt sympathique, et Angie lui fit aussi quelques rapides excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-il d'un ton naturel. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

Dylan et Angie ne tardèrent pas à repartir dans leur propre direction en riant de nouveau sur autre chose. L'inconnu, lui, resta un instant planté au milieu de la rue, les laissant s'éloigner. Il finit par sortir un petit téléphone de sa poche et y composa un numéro. Il le porta ensuite à son oreille près de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux.

\- Allo Cameron, ici Daren. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'observateur de la Tueuse.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te gène pas ?

\- Bah… Anna a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, et la connaissant, elle en a jusqu'à demain matin au moins, renchérit la rouquine. Et je ne vais pas te laisser dans la rue ou dans un de ces hôtels miteux.

Elle referma la porte derrière Dylan. Il observa un instant autour de lui.

\- Ton appartement est vraiment spacieux…

\- Comparé au tien, ils le sont tous.

Angie laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'elle enlevait quelques coussins du canapé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très confortable par contre.

\- Oh, ça m'ira parfaitement, répondit-il en baillant. Par contre, tu as une couverture ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Oui, je vais t'en chercher.

Angie traversa la pièce, et il la vit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle revint rapidement avec un gros tas de couvertures.

\- Tu veux me faire mourir de chaud, c'est ça ?

Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle les posait sur sa table basse. Dylan prit la plus fine qu'il put trouver et la posa sur le canapé. Il regarda ensuite Angie.

\- Bon et bien…

Il chercha d'un air nerveux quelque chose à dire, tandis que la rouquine avait un air impassible. C'était la fille la plus énergique qu'il connaisse à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il fallait qu'elle prenne bien-sûr un air neutre à cet instant là…

\- Euh… Bonne nuit ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais se résigna un instant. Il ne fallut pourtant pas plus de cinq secondes pour qu'elle décide finalement de le suivre.

\- Bonne n… Oh, tant pis.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, et sans lui demander son avis, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne se recule.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et lui répondit à son tour par un baiser plus tendre et plus long que le premier.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on… qu'on devrait attendre ? réussit-il à lâcher entre deux autres baisers.

Elle le stoppa net. C'était le premier homme qui lui proposait d'attendre, contrairement à la plupart des autres qui s'étaient joués d'elle dès la première nuit. Mais avec la courte espérance de vie de l'entourage d'Anna, elle avait peur. Peur qu'elle se rende compte un jour qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de profiter de sa vie et fait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce que lui avait appris la mort de l'ancien observateur d'Anna, et elle comprenait maintenant les risques d'être la meilleure amie d'une Tueuse.

\- La vie est courte… Autant vivre le moment présent.

Et elle décida de faire confiance à Dylan, s'abandonnant à lui toute la nuit.

* * *

Dylan fut réveillé brusquement par le téléphone qui sonnait. Quelle heure était-il ? Trois heures, peut-être quatre ? Il regarda un instant Angie qui dormait profondément à sa droite, et se leva sans un bruit pour répondre.

\- Allo ?

\- Dylan ? fit la voix d'Anna d'un ton vif. Tu fais quoi avec le téléphone d'Angie à cette heure-ci, elle est encore avec toi ?

\- Elle…

\- J'ai pas trop le temps là en fait. Venez tout de suite à l'appartement, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos de la Prophétie.

La voix d'Anna se stoppa un instant.

\- Je ne vous ai pas réveillé au moins ?

\- A vrai dire, juste moi…

\- Bon, laisse la dormir alors. Mais toi, viens maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un observateur pour décrypter la page du livre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle raccrochait déjà. Il se prépara en une dizaine de minutes, et entra une dernière fois dans la chambre pour reposer le téléphone. Son regard se posa un instant sur le doux visage d'Angie qui semblait dormir si paisiblement. Il laissa échapper un sourire, puis ferma la porte.

Dylan sortit de l'appartement, puis descendit les quelques escaliers. Il atteint rapidement le hall d'entrée pour s'engager dehors. Quand il fut à quelques pas du bâtiment, l'obscurité engloutit la plupart de son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux un instant, cherchant un quelconque repère. Les murs se tracèrent au bout de quelques secondes sur les côtés. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la seule chose qu'il remarqua. Un homme arrivait à contre-sens vers lui. Celui-ci avait un pas plutôt soutenu, et marchait dans la même ligne où Dylan se trouvait. Au moment où ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui signaler sa présence, il crut reconnaître des cheveux noirs corbeaux.

\- Vous êtes le…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une seconde personne lui tomber dessus par derrière.

* * *

\- Mr Matthews ?

\- Oui ? demanda Cameron qui somnolait légèrement dans son bureau.

\- Vous avez les deux vampires de la mission 46E qui demandent à vous voir.

\- Ah, parfait ! Faites les venir ici s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout de suite.

Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre à la volée. Daren la ferma d'une traite, tandis que Codi reprenait sa respiration.

\- Vous avez capturé l'obs… Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

Les deux vampires avaient leurs vêtements déchirés de parts et d'autres, et Codi avait une entaille à la joue. Daren, lui, portait l'odeur du sang à son bras droit.

\- On avait réussi à l'avoir, sauf que… Le Deuxième nous est tombé dessus.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Cameron.

\- Ils… Ils étaient au moins cinq, se plaint Codi en appuyant sur sa joue endolorie.

\- Tu imagines bien qu'on a dû déserter, je tiens quand même à ma peau. Mais comme tu t'en doutes… Ils ont pris l'observateur.

Cameron tenta, comme toujours, de conserver ses émotions négatives. Il s'assit un instant sur une chaise, sans rien dire, mais y renonça en reversant dans un élan de rage tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

\- Et ça veut dire que… qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui est la Tueuse ? dit-il en tentant de reprendre son calme.

\- C'est ça. Et ils risquent de ne pas mettre très longtemps à le découvrir…

* * *

\- Anna ! Anna !

Angie tambourinait comme une folle sur la porte. Elle faillit tomber sur Anna quand cette dernière la lui ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Dylan ! Il…

Anna remarqua que son amie était au bord des larmes.

\- Qu… Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus dans l'appartement. Alors je suis sortie juste devant le bâtiment pour vérifier, et…

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Tu as vu quoi ? demanda Anna d'un ton sérieux en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Des vampires. Ils… Ils se battaient, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Dylan était retenu par l'un deux, et un groupe a finit par l'emporter sur l'autre. Puis ils l'ont emmené avec eux, conclut t-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans son visage.

Anna ne laissa rien paraître un instant. Après la mort de son ancien observateur, elle avait préféré ne pas trop s'attacher à ses nouvelles rencontres. De plus, ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle le connaissait. La réaction d'Angie lui sembla donc légèrement exagéré, mais elle préféra continuer sans poser de questions.

\- Tu en as reconnu ?

\- Reconnu quoi ? fit Angie d'une petite voix en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Des vampires que tu pourrais connaître.

\- Il faisait nuit, et je voyais mal les visages. Mais… J'ai reconnu au moins une chevelure que je n'ai jamais oublié depuis la mort de ton dernier observateur…

L'expression du visage d'Anna commença à se dégrader peu à peu.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui Anna. Dylan a été capturé par Alyson.

* * *

\- On va prévenir Tony ? demanda Daren d'un air grave.

\- Non, je suis en charge totale de cette mission, lui répondit Cameron en tentant toujours de garder son calme. Et je ne tiens pas à lui annoncer une aussi grosse défaite dès ma première semaine en tant que lieutenant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

\- Premièrement, c'est Alyson. Comme il se doit, elle le torturera pour savoir qui est la Tueuse, pensa Anna à voix haute, ce qui fit échapper un léger sanglot à Angie. Deuxièmement, il n'y aura pas que moi qui sera en danger si on ne le récupère pas avant ça. Toi, mes amis, ma famille… Cameron !

Les deux filles restèrent de marbre un instant. Ce fut Angie qui reprit la parole au bout d'une minute interminable.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

Chacun de leur côté, Anna et Cameron réfléchirent un instant, avant de répondre tout les deux d'un air déterminé :

\- On infiltre le Deuxième.


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'Infiltration

**Chapitre 4 - L'Infiltration**

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi de m'accompagner ! renchérit Anna. Tu sais à peine te battre, et on a affaire au Deuxième, pas à un petit démon qui se prend une fois de plus pour le plus fort !

Angie ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner pour autant.

\- Je pourrais toujours t'aider pour… pour l'orientation, pour te prévenir si des vampires arrivent derrière toi, et… euh…pour… pour…

Elle ne continua pas, mais semblait réfléchir désespérément à un quelconque argument. Anna, elle, l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à agir ainsi ?

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ça te touche à ce point. Je vais juste récupérer un Anglais qui a pour seuls amis ses bouquins et qu'on connaît depuis moins d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais…

Angie posa tout à coup un regard sur Anna qui semblait en dire long.

\- Oh…

Elle se tut un instant.

\- Bon, je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

\- Prenez-ça aussi, demanda Cameron en montrant un sac à dos d'où dépassait une corde et quelques objets pour l'infiltration. Ca peut toujours servir.

Daren et Codi en décrochèrent un chacun.

\- On y va seulement à trois ? questionna le nouveau du groupe.

\- Oui imbécile, persifla Daren, toujours sur les nerfs de ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Ce n'est pas une infiltration pour rien, on ne va pas se pointer à dix et faire coucou à Alyson sur les caméras ! Si discret…

\- Je rajouterais aussi que c'est une mission que je n'ai pas annoncé à Tony étant donné l'échec de tout à l'heure, et je ne tiens pas ce que ça s'ébruite, répondit le lieutenant avec un peu plus de diplomatie. Ah, d'ailleurs… Je reviens dans un instant, il faut que je prévienne Anna "d'heures supplémentaires au boulot", et que donc je ne serai pas là à son réveil.

Il prit le téléphone posé sur son bureau, et sortit de la salle alors qu'il commençait déjà à composer son numéro.

\- Anna ? questionna Codi une fois de plus.

\- Sa copine, expliqua Daren. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années, chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour un vampire…

\- Elle fait partit du Premier ?

\- Si seulement ! Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, il a choisit sa copine parmi les humaines…

\- Une humaine !?

\- Et oui ! Quelle grande intelligence en sachant qu'elle se rendra bien compte un jour qu'il ne vieillit plus depuis longtemps…

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- De toute façon, un vampire en couple avec qui que ce soit, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage…

Il y eut un léger silence, mais la curiosité de Codi l'emporta une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment savez-vous où se trouve le quartier général du Deuxième ? Ce n'est pas censé être top secret ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Oh, pas du tout, tu regardes trop de films, ricana t-il. Quoique… Il y a bien eu un temps où tous les emplacements des gangs étaient inconnus. Mais au fil des siècles et des attaques entre eux, nous avons appris à connaître largement où tout le monde se trouvait. Bien-sûr, maintenant les batailles sont moins fréquentes comme c'est devenu assez conséquent avec la technologie et le nombre de vampires présents, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va oublier quelque chose d'aussi important.

L'autre vampire hocha la tête d'un air entendu, tandis que Cameron revenait déjà dans la pièce.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut réfléchir à une manière d'entrer là-bas discrètement.

* * *

Anna et Cameron mangeaient leur assiette respective dans un silence qui prévoyaient les évènements à venir de chacun. Cameron ne pensait pas le moins du monde à lancer la conversation, trop occupé à prévoir sa possible confrontation avec Alyson. S'il tombait sur elle, il savait très bien qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un seul des deux qui en sortirait vivant. Il eut un léger frisson en pensant que cette nuit pouvait potentiellement être sa dernière. Non, il valait mieux penser positivement, ou même à autre chose. Oh, comment envisager cette dernière solution alors qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revoir Anna ? Il voulut lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil, mais il remarqua qu'elle le regardait d'un air nerveux.

\- Cameron… Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? demanda t-elle d'un air inquiet.

\- Mais oui Anna, fit-il en se rapprochant. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se leva à son tour. Que se passerait-il si les vampires venaient à découvrir son identité de Tueuse ? Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à Cameron peu de temps après pour la faire chanter ou utiliser un autre stratagème tout aussi vicieux.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait que tu le saches…

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Je tenais à en être vraiment sûr. Juste au cas où…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre, à l'aube d'une nuit qui pourrait bien être la dernière pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

\- Non, vraiment ? Tu es son observateur et tu n'as jamais vu son visage ? Tu veux me faire croire ça ?

Alyson donna avec ferveur un coup au visage de Dylan.

\- Je crois que tu es à court de mensonges mon pauvre.

Celui-ci releva la tête. Il scruta une nouvelle fois la salle pour y chercher un quelconque échappatoire. Cette dernière n'avait malheureusement qu'une seule issue : une porte située juste derrière lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'échapper sans qu'elle le remarque puisque la pièce grise métallique avait pour seule propriété une unique chaise en son centre ainsi qu'un petit bureau sur le devant, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus froid. Une bonne partie du sol était nappé d'une teinte rouge sombre, ce qui faisait lâcher un haut le coeur à Dylan dès qu'il baissait les yeux et voyait les souvenirs des interrogatoires passés.

Alyson s'accroupit un instant près du captif.

\- Et mon parchemin alors, tu te souviens où tu l'as mis ?

* * *

\- Tu vois le fond ? s'étrangla Daren en voyant le peu de corde qu'il lui restait.

\- Euh… Je crois, lui répondit Cameron avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- On devrait peut-être remonter à la surface et trouver un autre moyen d'entrer, non ? suggéra Codi en ravalant sa salive.

\- Pas… si près du but ! lâcha le lieutenant en sentant enfin quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds.

Ils reprirent leur souffle un instant, tandis que Daren fixait un point invisible devant lui. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour que sa vue de vampire ne s'adapte à cet endroit sombre, et il aperçut une porte à quelques pas d'eux. Il la montra d'un signe de la tête aux autres. Cameron s'en approcha et commença à crocheter la serrure. Quand il la sentit enfin s'ouvrir, il stoppa net. Daren s'avança près de lui.

\- Si on la passe, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière, tu le sais ?

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Si je dois l'affronter un jour, autant que ce soit aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- Ne bouge pas je t'ai dit !

Angie sentit la sueur perler sur son front tandis qu'Anna relevait légèrement la tête.

\- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses rayons, nous sommes fichues… Je ne tiens pas à connaître le son de la belle alarme rouge. On va laisser ce cliché pour la télévision, tu ne crois pas ?

La rouquine sentit la panique monter en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre le fond de la pièce avec tous les rayons rouges lumineux qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part.

\- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de taper trois fois un code erroné…

\- Ah, et tu me dis ça maintenant ? persifla Anna. Bon, je vais voir si je peux nous sortir de là.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et fit un saut périlleux en avant. Elle se déplaça tel une panthère entre chaque rayon qui la guettait, et traversa la pièce avec la grâce rare d'une Tueuse. Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte, Angie avait la bouche grande ouverte d'admiration. Elle la ferma rapidement dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que dans le film tu fais un mauvais geste qui au final déclenche quand même l'alarme ? releva Angie en levant un sourcil.

\- On va voir ça…

Anna observa un instant le petit boîtier à code devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle préféra donner un puissant coup de poing en plein dedans plutôt que de réfléchir. Celui-ci fuma un instant, et les deux filles entendirent le verrou de la porte se déverrouiller tout seul avec un léger déclic. Angie relâcha la position inconfortable qu'elle avait prise tandis qu'Anna esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Apparemment, nous sommes bien dans la réalité.

* * *

\- Attention, attention, attention… Maintenant !

Les trois vampires du Premier se lancèrent dans un énième couloir. Ils longèrent un long mur à leur droite tandis que la caméra suivait la direction opposée à leur trajectoire. Cameron prit la tête du groupe en accélérant le pas.

\- Si les plans qu'avait ramené notre ancienne taupe sont toujours bons, la salle des commandes devrait être ici !

Il ouvrit une porte près du tournant le plus proche, tandis que les deux autres entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Codi la referma, mais Daren rentra dans Cameron en tentant d'avancer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté, pour le laisser découvrir une petite salle remplie d'ordinateurs. La plupart laissaient apparaître des caméras qui montraient chaque parcelle de la Base. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. C'était plutôt le fait que quatre vampires venaient de se lever de l'énorme bureau en longueur qui faisait le tour la salle.

\- Euh… Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se faire repérer ? murmura Codi sans lâcher des yeux les vampires à l'air menaçant.

\- Qui pourra dire que nous étions ici s'il n'y a plus personne pour le prouver ? releva Daren avec sourire en coin.

* * *

\- Dylan, Dylan, Dylan… Non, vraiment… C'est quoi ce nom ? lâcha la lieutenante avec un rire que le concerné ne supportait déjà plus. Tes parents ont de ces goûts… C'est navrant.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Ah, sujet sensible on dirait ? Et bien, qu'est-il arrivé à ta gentille petite famille pour que tu me lances ce regard ? Je le mérite tu crois ?

Elle fit le tour de la chaise tout en prenant un air triste qui sonnait faux.

\- Je pense qu'un petit indice sur l'endroit où se trouve mon parchemin ne sera pas de trop en contre-partie.

Dylan ne la regardait même plus.

\- Plutôt mourir que de vous aider.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle l'anglais en plus de ça ? Personne ne t'a donc appris un minimum la politesse pour parler aux dames ?

Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui et murmura doucement :

\- A moins que ce ne soit l'une d'elles qui ait réussi à t'influencer ainsi…

Il se sentit se crisper, mais ne chercha pas à répondre. Sa réaction n'échappa pourtant pas à Alyson.

\- Mais c'est que j'ai touché juste en plus ! ricana t-elle une fois de plus.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et le scruta de tous les côtés.

\- Quelle idiote aurait pu réussir à être tenté par… ça !

Il sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui, mais préféra garder son calme et donc n'y fit rien.

\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! cria t-elle en le frappant de nouveau au visage. Mes questions ne t'intéressent-elles donc pas ? demanda t-elle d'un air purement innocent. Peut-être qu'en te montrant mes nouveaux jouets, tu seras un peu plus…disons…coopératif ?

Elle lui lança un sourire de jeune fille qui le fit tressaillir, et elle partit presque en sautillant prendre une grande pochette noire qu'elle étala sur le bureau, laissant apparaître quelques instruments qu'Alyson aimait tant pour faire parler ses otages.

* * *

Tandis que Cameron, haletant, enfonçait son pieu dans le dernier vampire restant, Daren s'asseya déjà devant le premier ordinateur.

\- Bon, la caméra Une nous indique que le troisième couloir nord-est est surveillé. En revanche, celle-ci nous indique que le quatrième couloir du sud-ouest est libre d'accès. C'est plus long de prendre ce chemin-ci je te l'accorde, mais il y a moins de risques de se faire prendre.

Il jeta un regard furtif à Cameron.

\- Ah, et au fait lieutenant, range ton pieu où je vais devoir te demander de reculer. On dirait une Tueuse avec tes petits bouts de bois que tu as toujours, fit-il en se moquant.

\- Daren, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que ça ne nous as pas été utile il y a cinq minutes de ça.

Le vampire se tourna vers lui pour rétorquer.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes des vampires ! Nous sommes à nous seul une arme, ça devrait nous suffire !

\- Et donc pour toi toute l'organisation et la technologie des gangs sont inutiles elles aussi ? Il faudrait revenir au bon vieux "chacun pour soi" comme les vampires solitaires ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-il en pesant ses mots. Mais c'est juste que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes de temps à autre…

Il y eut un long silence assez tendu, puis Codi finit enfin par rappeler sa présence aux autres.

\- Euh… Si on y allait ?

* * *

\- Non, vraiment, pas celui-ci ? demanda Alyson en montrant un petit instrument acéré. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, il ne t'a jamais rien fait pourtant !

Elle stoppa tout à coup son jeu de fillette et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Mm… Non, j'ai dû rêver, c'était sûrement…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que l'unique porte que comportait la pièce s'ouvrit d'un bruit sourd. Anna et Angie déboulèrent dans la salle et la refermèrent d'une traite, laissant penser à une récente poursuite. Avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la salle, on entendit le son du verrou qu'Anna venait d'enclencher.

\- Dylan ? lança Angie d'un air plaintif.

Elle tenta d'avancer, mais Anna l'en empêcha.

\- Non, pas encore… murmura t-elle.

Alyson ne dit rien pendant un instant, les jugeant du regard. Puis elle finit par laisser apparaître un large sourire vicieux en direction d'Anna.

\- La Tueuse, quel grand honneur ! Enfin, j'espère que c'est bien toi… rajouta t-elle d'un air de dégoût en voyant l'air désespéré d'Angie. Tu sais que ton Anglais vient de me faire perdre mon temps, là ? Je pense qu'il mériterait une petite punition… Tu crois que celle infligée à ton ancien observateur lui suffira ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir ta tête quand tu l'as appris ! Mais voilà, tu étais un peu trop timide à l'époque…

Elle déblatérait son discours tout en se rapprochant subtilement de Dylan. Cela n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil d'Anna.

\- Alyson, si tu lui touches rien qu'un cheveu, je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? La Tueuse qui s'est cachée depuis tant d'années oserait me faire quelque chose ? A moi en plus ? Voyons voir ça…

Personne n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'Alyson, qui frôlait maintenant Dylan, leva les mains pour lui briser la nuque d'un geste sec. Angie laissa échapper un long gémissement. Anna ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ces yeux. Elle fixait d'un regard vide le corps sans vie sur la chaise au centre de la pièce. La première à réagir fut Angie. Elle se jeta en à peine quelques secondes sur la grande blonde. Il ne lui fallut pas plus qu'un puissant coup de poing pour envoyer Angie s'écraser au pied de la porte, inconsciente.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle s'évanouisse celle-là… Mais bon, au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter ses stupides gémissements.

Anna se tourna légèrement pour voir qu'Angie respirait doucement à terre, puis elle re dirigea lentement son regard vers Alyson.

\- Alors quoi, la Tueuse est devenue muette maintenant ? Tu crois que je vais t'épargner à cause de ça ?

Anna continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, mais sentait la haine de la mort de ses deux observateurs monter en elle. Elle avait gardé cette rage contenue trop longtemps, et en sentait les conséquences se montrer, maintenant qu'elle était enfin face à Alyson. Pire : elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle.

\- Alyson, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de payer les conséquences de tes actes.

Et en quelques enjambées, Anna se jeta, un pieu à la main, sur la tueuse de ses observateurs.

* * *

\- Attendez, je réessaye.

D'un puissant coup d'épaule, Daren frappa une fois de plus contre la porte qu'Anna et Angie avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans succès. Il allait prendre un plus grand élan, quand Codi le stoppa.

\- Vous entendez ? murmura t-il.

Les trois vampires écoutèrent les alentours plus attentivement. D'une oreille distraite, on pouvait juste sentir un calme régnant sur le long couloir métallique qui créait une légère tension chez les intrus. Mais rapidement, de minces sons semblèrent s'échapper de derrière la porte verrouillée.

\- On entend comme… comme des bruits de lutte…

Daren colla son oreille contre la porte tout en prenant son masque de vampire.

\- Gémissements féminins. En sachant qu'il doit sûrement y avoir Alyson, soit elle s'éclate avec une de ses collègues, soit elle se bat contre une autre fille. Enfin, sauf si l'anglais a une voix efféminée…

Cameron s'approcha à son tour de la porte.

\- Quelle fille serait assez folle pour affronter Alyson ? questionna t-il. Tu crois que…

Ils restèrent tous les trois pétrifiés un instant, la même idée en tête. C'était la réponse à la fois la plus censée et la plus dangereuse. Daren finit pourtant par se ré-avancer vers la porte.

\- Cameron… Tu imagines que si la Tueuse arrive à tuer Alyson, nous serons les seuls à savoir qui elle est ? Le Premier aurait largement l'avantage !

\- Mais… Si elle s'en prend à nous ? raisonna Codi d'un air effrayé. Elle voudra automatiquement se débarrasser de trois vampires qui connaissent son identité, non ?

Cameron, qui semblait réfléchir depuis un moment, repris enfin la parole.

\- Nous pourrions très bien aller en salle des caméras pour la regarder sortir de la salle à l'abri. Mais d'un sens nous prenons le risque de la louper le temps d'y aller. Et ce serait trop dangereux d'en laisser un seul ici en sachant de quoi elle est capable si elle fait disparaître Alyson en poussière. Nous n'aurons peut-être plus jamais une chance de savoir qui elle est avant longtemps. Et puis, il faudra bien que quelqu'un l'élimine un jour avant qu'elle ne se croit capable de couler une vieillesse heureuse à tous nous tuer, non ?

Daren approuva rapidement d'un signe de la tête.

\- Je te suis.

\- Codi ?

Le nouveau semblait plutôt hésitant sur sa réponse. Après tout, il avait largement moins d'expérience à son actif que les deux autres. Mais il ne broncha pas pour autant.

\- On y va.

* * *

Anna alla s'écraser lourdement contre la porte, juste à côté d'Angie qui semblait presque dormir paisiblement.

\- Alors, tu abandonnes déjà en voulant rejoindre ta copine ? ricana Alyson. Il aurait mieux valu que tu restes cloîtrée chez toi de nouveau si tu venais juste pour prendre le thé.

\- C'est moi ou tu es à court d'idées dans tes sarcasmes Alyson ?

La Tueuse se releva difficilement, mais repartit à la charge d'une énergie plus vive. Elle lança une rapide offensive et finit par toucher Alyson au bout de deux ou trois essais. Elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la situation que cette dernière riposta violemment. Anna se sentit tituber un instant, mais ne tomba pas pour autant et repartit à l'assaut. Le combat continua de se dérouler très vite. S'il y avait eu un témoin de la scène, cette personne aurait eu beaucoup de mal à suivre l'action, même en concentrant son attention sur une seule des deux combattantes. De plus, elles frappaient toutes les deux avec une extrême violence, prenant tour à tour l'avantage. Alyson, elle, avait des centaines d'années d'expérience à son actif. Elle les utilisait à la perfection pour réussir à prévoir les mouvements de son adversaire à l'avance, comme s'ils avaient été les siens. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait en position de force, elle n'hésitait pas à montrer jusqu'où s'étendait ses connaissances dans l'art du combat. Du côté des habitudes d'Anna, elle usait personnellement de techniques habiles et travaillées, celles que les observateurs apprenaient à leur Tueuse. Elle en connaissait largement moins que les autres filles, et avait dû apprendre à les perfectionner elle-même au fil du temps. C'est bien pour cela que ses offensives et défensives pouvaient parfois être légèrement plus inhabituelles ou temps normal, Alyson aurait sans doute eu l'avantage avec son âge de vampire. Mais en ce moment-même, Anna mettait une rage folle dans ses coups, veillant à ce qu'ils représentent chacun ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver à cet instant. Et c'est donc avec cette force nouvelle qu'elle réussit à donner à Alyson un puissant coup de pied circulaire, qui la stoppa net dans son élan. Tandis qu'Anna ne prenait pas en compte le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière elle, elle enfonça d'un oeil brillant son pieu dans la poitrine d'Alyson, qui disparut en poussière sous le regard horrifié de Cameron.

* * *

\- A… Anna ?

Elle se retourna à l'appel de cette voix familière, toujours son pieu à la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Cameron la dévisageait, en état de choc. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Elle stoppa sa phrase quand son elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Daren, le soi-disant meilleur ami de Cameron, qui affichait un masque de vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur Cameron, semblant comprendre, et se sentit à son tour chavirer tout en étant prise d'un sentiment inexplicable. C'était comme si tout ce à quoi elle avait cru pendant des années s'effondrait en une seule seconde. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir s'enfuir sans jamais devoir se retourner, sans jamais devoir réaliser que la personne qu'elle aimait tant n'était qu'un démon dans un corps d'humain, une fausse image de la réalité.

Daren, lui, dévisageait le couple avec stupeur depuis tout à l'heure. Il finit par faire un signe de la tête à Codi tout en montrant la porte derrière eux.

\- Bon, c'est pas que tout ça n'est pas intéressant, mais je pense qu'on va vous laisser, hein…

Il tenta de revenir en arrière rapidement mais se sentit trébucher sur quelque chose à terre. Tandis qu'il regardait d'un air surpris la belle rouquine à ses pieds, Anna et Cameron ne s'étaient à peine rendu compte de leur présence, tout comme de leur sortie peu furtive.

\- Mais… Mais comment… Et quand… Depuis quand es-tu…

Anna tenta désespérément de formuler une phrase entière, en vain. Cameron, lui, avec sa stabilité émotionnelle habituelle, réussit à mieux s'exprimer qu'elle malgré son état tout aussi flagrant.

\- Ca… Ca fait déjà dix ans que s'est arrivé maintenant… On ne se connaissait pas encore…

Anna ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air terrifié.

\- Pendant toutes ces années tu… tu passais tes nuits à massacrer des innocents et… tu te servais de moi pour te donner une couverture en tant qu'humain ? tenta t-elle de résonner en cherchant une explication à peu près logique. Et sans rien me dire…

\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce que j'étais vraiment, c'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas voir ce regard là se poser sur moi. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'aurais dû aussi avoir peur de me faire empaler ! finit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Anna ouvrit tout à coup de grands yeux.

\- Parce que c'était mal de passer mes nuits à sauver des innocents ? Pardon : de te priver de ton dîner ! rajouta t-elle avec une mine de dégoût.

\- Premièrement, je ne chasse que pour me nourrir. Juste le nécessaire pour…

\- Pour quoi ? le coupa t-elle. Pour survivre en parasitant le corps d'un pauvre humain qui a perdu son âme et bosser pour le Deuxième ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle où ils se trouvaient et baissa les yeux vers le sol nappé de rouge.

\- C'est la décoration du sol qui t'a séduite, ici ? C'est ça ?

\- Déjà, je suis dans le Premier.

\- Bien-sûr, ça change tout !

\- Et nous n'employons pas de méthodes aussi barbares que celles d'Alyson avec nos prisonniers.

\- Quoi ? Vous leur faite prendre le thé peut-être ?

Cameron lui jeta un regard noir. Elle frissonna. Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à une tel expression venant de lui à son égard. Mais elle ne se priva pas de faire de même pour autant. Lui aussi, eut l'air surpris. Elle se retint de soupirer malgré la situation. Après tout ça… C'était le seul côté de sa vie qui avait un minimum de normalité. Mais… Un détail lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit.

\- Comment c'est possible… Je t'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois au soleil et…

\- La bague d'Amarra. Elle a le pouvoir de…

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, vérifiant à intervalle régulier qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Mais il me semblait qu'elle avait été détruite par un vampire avec une â…

Elle se stoppa net. Quelque chose venait de capter son attention. Quelque chose auquel elle n'avait plus prêté attention depuis l'arrivée de Cameron.

\- Où est Angie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Angie, elle était près de la porte.

\- Tu as amené Angie ici ?

\- Oui, c'est mon indic'…

Cameron soupira en se demandant ce qu'Anna pouvait bien lui cacher de plus, mais mit cela de côté pour un instant.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas sortit pendant qu'on parlait ?

\- Non, je pense qu'on l'aurait remarqué. Et en plus elle s'était évanouie. Alyson l'avait envoyer valser.

Il ne suffit que quelques secondes à Cameron pour réfléchir. Quand il sembla comprendre, il murmura :

\- Daren !


	5. Chapitre 5 - La Cabane dans les Bois

**Chapitre 5 - La Cabane dans les Bois**

\- Daren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir dans tout ça ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu partir ? Il est venu ici avec moi, lui répondit Cameron.

\- Si, je l'ai vu malheureusement. C'est aussi un…

Anna eut un air de dégoût mais ne développa pas.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans la disparition d'Angie ? Tu penses qu'il l'a prise comme panier-repas en souvenir d'ici ?

\- Euh… C'est à peu près ça, mais je préfère demander à Codi s'il les as vu avant de faire une conclusion hâtive.

\- Qui ?

\- Même sans le connaître, je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, anticipa t-il sur son air de dégoût.

Il traversa la petite salle et sembla rapidement discuter avec quelqu'un qu'Anna ne discerna pas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir en refermant la porte.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ton larbin ? Désolé de ne pas avoir de super-oreilles et de devoir tout te demander, persifla t-elle.

\- C'est bien Daren qui l'a emporté, répondit-il en ignorant ses commentaires. Il l'a vu l'emmener il y a déjà cinq bonnes minutes, voir plus.

\- Il… Il l'a emmené ? Il ne l'a pas tout simplement mordu ici ? demanda Anna d'un air inquiet.

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire… Daren ne se contente pas de simplement boire le sang de ses victimes. Pour commencer, il ne choisit que des personnes exclusivement jeunes et féminines pour… enfin… tu vois…

\- Pardon… Quoi ?

\- Le bon côté, c'est qu'il en aura sûrement pour des heures avec elle, ce qui nous laissera le temps de la retrouver…

\- QUOI !? Mais qu'est-ce que… Attends… Parce que tu crois une minute que je vais aller chez lui avec TOI en plus de ça ?

\- Oh, je te précise qu'il n'emmène pas ses victimes dans sa crypte.

\- Alors où ? demanda Anna au bord des nerfs.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? lâcha t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Non, mais je sais au moins que c'est un endroit sans habitations à proximité, juste au cas où. Plutôt éloigné.

\- Il a… un portable ? tenta t-elle en se demandant si tous les vampires du Premier fréquentaient quotidiennement la technologie hors que de leur Quartier Général comme Cameron.

\- Non, il préfère rester vieux jeu quand il est seul. Aux bonnes vieilles méthodes…

\- Moi qui pensais que pour une fois votre avancée technologique allait être utile…

Elle soupira.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que je vais y aller. Je dois aller sauver ma meilleure amie de ton pervers de copain. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que je ferai cavalier seul.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire alors que tu vas aller tuer mon meilleur ami ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait te sauver, toi ? C'est un vampire Cameron ! Il n'a pas d'émotions ! Au même titre que toi d'ailleurs…

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais sache deux choses. Déjà, je retrouverai Daren et Angie avant toi. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais je ne tiens pas à le voir mourir dès aujourd'hui. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis…

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je ne serais pas resté avec toi toutes ces années si je n'avais pas un minimum d'émotions, ou même de sentiments pour toi…

Il lui lança un regard où elle sembla distinguer avec étonnement de la peine, tandis qu'il la laissa seule dans la pièce, partant à la recherche de Daren.

* * *

\- Allo ?

\- Conseil des observateurs bonjour, lui répondit un accent typiquement anglais. Matt au téléphone, merci de vous identifier pour toute demande.

\- Anna Matthews. La Tueuse de Miami.

\- Vous avez le mot de passe ?

\- Euh… Oui, attendez une minute.

Anna chercha un instant dans le petit carnet de notes de Dylan qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Lait demi-écrémé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah non désolé, c'était sa liste de courses… Sunnydale ?

\- C'est bien cela.

\- C'est très recherché… Enfin bon, si je vous appelle, c'est parce que je…

Anna hésita. Elle avait renié le conseil pendant tant d'années, et la voilà maintenant prête à implorer leur aide… Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Si… Il fallait le faire… Pour la sauver. Pour Angie.

\- J'ai mon indic' qui s'est faite capturer par un vampire, et je sais qu'il la garde prisonnière dans les environs. J'aurais besoin de la retrouver le plus vite possible avant que… que ça ne soit trop tard.

\- A t-elle des pouvoirs quelconques ? Tueuse, sorcière, démon…

\- Non, juste une humaine. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps…

Matt se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien je suis navrée pour votre amie, mais la perte d'un simple indic humain ne fait pas partit de nos priorités. Nous avons des affaires largement plus urgentes en cours.

\- Quoi !? lâcha t-elle.

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous en trouver un nouveau qui…

\- Passez-moi Andrew Wells, dit-elle sèchement en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il à son tour.

\- Andrew Wells. Cela pourrait déjà plus l'intéresser que vous s'il savait ce que cette indic représentait pour son cousin.

\- Désolé, mais M. Wells est fortement occupé ces temps-ci et ne…

\- Mais vous vous entendez parler parfois ? On parle d'une vie humaine qui est en jeu ! Et ce n'est pas à cause d'un fichu sociopathe du Conseil que je n'arriverais pas à la sauver !

\- Ecoutez, je le répète une seconde fois, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de simples petites histoires personnelles. C'est…

\- Personnelles ? Et le fait qu'elle ait sur elle un parchemin qui risque d'engendrer la fin du monde, c'est personnel ? Oh quoique, ce n'est qu'un petit détail futile après tout…

Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Vous avez confié la garde de ce parchemin à… une humaine ?

\- Ca s'appelle la confiance envers ses proches, l'anglais. Chose qui vous est étrangère… Et puis, déjà que le fait de le laisser sans surveillance dans une maison aurait été dangereux, cela aurait semblé encore plus improbable pour un ennemi que ce soit elle qui l'ait plutôt que moi si mon identité venait à être découverte. Voyez-en votre réaction.

\- Ma réaction vient plutôt du fait que nous allons peut-être tous mourir par votre faute...

\- MA faute ? Je dirais plutôt la vôtre si vous ne m'aidez pas rapidement !

Anna entendit Matt soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous envoyer quelqu'un au plus vite.

\- M'envoyer quelqu'un !? Mais en quoi c'est censé… Allo ?

Raccroché. Anna jeta son téléphone par terre dans une humeur massacrante. Quelle était cette idée stupide de lui envoyer quelqu'un ? Et d'où ? D'Angleterre peut-être ? La Tueuse la plus proche d'ici était à plus de six cent kilomètres… Non, qu'est-ce qu'une Tueuse qui ne connaît pas la ville pourrait lui apporter de plus qu'elle ? Le fait d'être doué en pistage n'était pas un avantage. Il fallait impliquer le fait de connaître parfaitement ses environs. Et même avec ça, Anna ne saurait pas par où commencer à chercher. Qui Matt pourrait donc envoyer d'assez spécial pour ne pas avoir ces problèmes de distance ou de lieu ? Il ne lui fallut pourtant que quelques minutes pour qu'Anna ait la réponse à ses questions.

A quelques pas d'elle et dans son propre salon, une forme lumineuse et intense apparut. La Tueuse cligna des yeux un instant d'un air ébahi, tandis que la lumière s'estompait déjà. Une belle rouquine dans une longue robe se tenait à présent devant elle. Cette dernière lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Anna je présume ? Moi c'est Willow !

* * *

\- Comment ça introuvable !? Ca ne doit pourtant pas être compliqué de trouver la "résidence secondaire" d'un vampire du Premier comme Daren ! Vous êtes en charge des dossiers de tout le monde ici, vous devriez le savoir !

\- Désolé mais… il n'a jamais indiqué sur sa fiche une autre adresse ou un quelconque lieu. Et ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'aller vérifier par nous-même la vie privée de tout le Premier.

Cameron soupira.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Tandis qu'elle sortait du bureau, Codi retint la porte pour entrer à son tour.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Cameron.

\- Non, ma source ne le connaissait pas, grimaça le nouveau venu.

Il n'avait même pas atteint l'autre vampire qu'il se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le lieutenant.

\- Non, rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête. J'avais cru sentir son odeur ici, mais elle date de hier au moins.

\- Tu… Tu arrives à sentir le passage de quelqu'un encore le lendemain de sa venue ?

\- Oui, mais comme la plupart d'entre nous si l'odeur est à peu près récente, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas comme moi en tout cas. J'ai l'odorat moins développé que les autres vampires, dit-il d'un air déçu.

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Mais le tiens est bon… On pourrait s'en servir pour le retrouver !

Codi eut un air surpris.

\- Je sens peut-être mieux les odeurs que toi, mais pas au point de retrouver quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis quatre jours !

\- Ca pourrait au moins nous donner une piste ?

-Peut-être… Mais je pourrais très bien me tromper et suivre quelqu'un qui a une odeur semblable.

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Codi hésita un instant, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer.

* * *

\- Mais c'est quoi cette maison encore, on dirait l'entrée d'un bazar à démons !

\- L'odeur qui lui ressemblait le plus m'a conduit à cette porte ! C'est peut-être la bonne ?

\- Oui, comme les six autres fois, maugréa Cameron à force de marcher.

Codi toqua à la porte. Une jeune vampire lui ouvrit. Elle portait un short qui était sûrement le plus court qu'il puisse exister, et fumait une cigarette.

\- Les Démons du Plaisir bonjour, je suis Roxy, la secrétaire, dit-elle d'un air totalement désintéressé. Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, murmura Cameron avec un sourire. Tu as fait exprès de nous emmener ici ou bien…

\- Désolé, répondit Codi à l'intention de la fameuse Roxy et potentiellement Cameron d'un air gêné. Nous nous sommes trompés d'endroit, nous allons repartir…

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous montre nos formules et nos prix exceptionnels avant que vous ne partiez ? proposa t-elle machinalement.

\- Ca ira pour le moment, lâcha Cameron qui s'apprêtait à partir. Je ne pense pas que Daren soit ici Codi. Enfin… Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

\- Daren ? s'exclama tout à coup la fille.

\- Oui, un vampire avec les cheveux noirs corbeaux et un faux-air sympathique. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment non… grimaça t-elle. Bonne journée.

Elle tenta de fermer la porte, mais Cameron l'en empêcha.

\- Partez ! persifla t-elle. Vous me faites perdre mon temps si vous ne voulez rien.

\- Ce que je veux, ce sont des informations ! continua t-il en retenant la porte. Et il me semble que vous en avez.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Partez ou j'appelle la sécurité !

\- Si vous ne nous aidez pas, Daren va traumatiser une autre fille avant de la tuer ! Ou la transformer en vampire, comme vous…

Roxy s'arrêta tout à coup et lâcha la porte.

\- Co… Comment vous savez ?

\- L'odeur semblable, déduit t-il en regardant Codi. Et votre envie soudaine de partir dès qu'on a parlé de lui. Même sans âme, ça peut laisser des traces si ça date de votre époque humaine.

Elle hésita un instant à répondre, et regarda derrière elle un quelconque échappatoire. Mais elle finit de nouveau par regarder Cameron dans les yeux. Elle soupira.

\- Oui, je suis bien une ancienne victime de Daren. Entrez, je vais chercher une pièce vide pour qu'on puisse discuter au calme.

* * *

\- Un loup-garou, une sorcière puis une Tueuse. Dis-moi, tu le fais exprès d'avoir tant de diversité dans tes couples ? Tu te ballades dans la rue en demandant à chaque passant s'il n'a pas un pouvoir quelconque ? demanda Anna dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Non non, du pur hasard, je le jure ! Et pas de magie pour les trouver ! plaisanta à son tour Willow tout en vérifiant dans son sac les objets dont elle avait besoin pour son sort.

\- Tu as vraiment eu des couples pour le moins… étonnants. De mon côté je n'ai eu que des…

Elle se stoppa net. Non, ses relations n'avaient pas toutes été normales. Enfin, pas depuis ce qu'elle avait appris il y a quelques heures. Anna sentit monter en elle les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit en découvrant Cameron dans les locaux du Deuxième un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- Anna ? Ca va ? On dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer…

\- Oui, ça va, se reprit t-elle en continuant sa route quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Attends… Comment j'en suis arrivée à parler de couples avec toi alors que ma meilleure amie va mourir si je ne la sauve pas à temps ?

\- La pression ? proposa Willow sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Elle s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas la retrouver. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher. J'ai perdu moi-même quelqu'un à qui je tenais il y a quelques années et…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour toi, lui dit Anna en tentant de la réconforter devant son air nostalgique.

Le visage de Willow sembla pourtant s'illuminer.

\- On va tout faire pour que ça ne t'arrive pas à toi.

* * *

\- Met toi devant moi dans le cercle. Et tiens ça.

Anna s'assit devant Willow tout en prenant une poignée d'une étrange poudre violette. La sorcière plaça une grande carte de la ville entre elles, ainsi qu'une photo d'Angie en compagnie de la Tueuse. Elle fut déposée contre un petit bol contenant une mixture qui venait d'être préparée.

\- Quand je te le dirais, tu feras tomber ce que tu as dans la main sur la carte. Et n'interromps surtout pas le rituel.

Tandis qu'Anna acquiesçait, Willow prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

\- Thespia et in tenebris ambulavimus. In obscuro, tu ipse protector in nocte.

Anna ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise. Une étrange lumière commença à se former autour de la rouquine, comme lorsque celle-ci était apparue un peu plus tôt dans son salon. Mais cette fois-ci cela se passait à peine à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'elle, et elle sentait toute l'énergie mystique passer aussi à travers son propre corps.

\- Thespia, deae. Domina noctis tamur. Tenebras mundo fenestram aperit. In tua scientia quod dirige nos et nos hic protegit. Tua gratia notis iam bonitas tua.

La lumière du salon s'éteignit tout à coup, et Anna sentit comme un vent froid la traverser. La carte s'illumina à son tour. D'innombrables petits points semblables à des lucioles apparurent et disparurent comme ils étaient venus. C'était comme si la carte en cherchait un seul en particulier. Rapidement, l'un d'eux sembla briller plus que les autres. Quand il disparut lui aussi, la lumière qui les enveloppaient disparut petit à petit. Willow, les yeux toujours fermés, sembla tomber sur le côté mais se rattrapa avec sa main gauche.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Anna.

\- Oui, c'est le voyage qui a dû me fatiguer, la rassura t-elle. Et le travail pour le Conseil ne me laisse pas de répit non plus ces temps-ci. Les démons ne prennent pas de vacances malheureusement…

\- Tu… Tu as réussi ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

Willow esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est bon, oui. Je nous y emmène tout de suite.

Anna secoua la tête.

\- Merci mais… C'est une affaire personnelle. Je préfère régler ça seule et puis… Je suis sûr que tu as plus important à faire ailleurs.

\- Ca pourrait être dangereux pour toi, lui dit quand même la sorcière. Je pourrais t'être utile.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple vampire, lui rappela t-elle. J'ai affronté pire.

\- Très bien, je comprends.

La rouquine la regarda une dernière fois.

\- Bonne chance !

Une lumière enveloppa Anna, et avant même qu'elle n'eut prononcé un mot, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant une vieille bâtisse au milieu des arbres. Une cabane dans les bois.

* * *

\- Le sud des Everglades ?

\- C'est bien ça, dans une des zones les plus boisées. Quand… Quand je me suis réveillée en vampire, j'étais là-bas. Il avait dû me transporter, mais c'est sûrement dans les environs. C'était juste là, montra t-elle sur la carte qu'elle leur avait donné.

\- Merci, lui dit Cameron une fois de plus. Merci beaucoup.

Il se leva, mais Roxy le dévisagea.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous tenez tant à sauver une vie humaine.

\- Oh, je…

Cameron s'arrêta. Non, s'il disait à une de ses ex-victimes qu'il y allait pour sauver son agresseur, il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir d'ici sans devoir utiliser la force.

\- C'est une amie de longue date de... quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Une amie humaine !?

\- C'est… Compliqué.

Roxy n'en demanda pas plus, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tout comprendre.

\- En tout cas, bonne chance à vous.

\- Merci, on en aura bien besoin.

* * *

\- Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? demanda Daren en revenant dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Angie, accablée par la fatigue, ne répondit même plus.

\- Oh, tu veux déjà arrêter ? Mais on vient juste de commencer, ce n'est quand même pas…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un fracas assourdissant. Anna entra, dans une colère noire.

\- Déjà là ? s'étonna le vampire. Dommage, je n'aurais pas été contre une ou deux heures de plus, soupira t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle se débrouille bien ta copine.

Elle ne releva même pas ses paroles qu'elle se jetait déjà sur lui. Elle fut tellement rapide qu'elle lui donna déjà une première droite qu'il ne vit même pas venir.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? TU LA CONNAISSAIS !

\- Oh, je l'avais croisé quelques fois chez toi oui, réussit-il à placer en esquivant son pied. Ca été un honneur pour elle d'avoir pu faire ma connaissance avant.

\- AVANT QUOI... CA ?

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois avec ferveur. Cette fois-ci, il chancela un instant, ce qui permit à Anna d'atteindre avec puissance son visage. Il tomba déjà à terre, sonné, et elle le prit par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Ca ne m'étouffera pas si c'est ce que tu essayes de faire, dit-il avec difficulté en sentant que sa mâchoire avait été touché. Je ne respire plus depuis longtemps, réussit-il à dire en ricanant.

\- Co… Comment as-tu pu… fit-elle en respirant par saccade.

\- Je suis un vampire ! lui rappela t-il. C'est dans ma nature.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en regardant derrière elle.

\- C'est dans _notre_ nature, même si certains ont tendance à l'oublier.

Anna se retourna à son tour sans pour autant lâcher Daren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? persifla t-elle à l'attention du nouveau venu.

\- Sauver un ami… répondit simplement Cameron dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Quelle étrange coïncidence, je suis ici pour la même raison !

\- Je te demande donc de le poser calmement, continua t-il.

\- Mais bien-sûr ! cracha t-elle. C'est…

Elle s'arrête tout à coup devant son air si sérieux. Un vampire qui essayait d'en sauver un autre car c'était son… ami ? Il pouvait donc rester un minimum d'émotions dans un corps sans âme ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser ça. Elle sortit d'une main son pieu dans sa poche.

\- Anna, si tu fais ça…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? lâcha t-elle.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Je…

Pour une fois, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Trop d'informations arrivaient dans sa tête. Elle était perdue.

\- Si tu le tues, j'en conclurais que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa. Une Tueuse… Amoureuse d'un vampire ? Ca existait ? Vraiment ? C'était… contre-nature. Elle enfonça son pieu dans la poitrine de Daren, tout en retenant ses larmes.

* * *

Tandis qu'Anna quittait la pièce avec Angie, Cameron se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il s'assit par terre tout en réalisant enfin enfin l'impact que cette nuit avait eu sur sa vie. Non, pas que sur la sienne… Celle d'Anna, d'Angie, de Daren… Tout était différent maintenant. Il frissonna. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ? Daren, c'était trop tard. Angie se rétablirait surement avec le temps. Anna, elle, finirait par passer à autre chose un jour ou l'autre. Et lui… Il reprendrait son ancienne vie ? Crypte, sang, meurtres… Il n'avait jamais été très barbare étant de nature plutôt calme, mais il avait quand même dû abandonner la plupart de ses passes-temps vampiriques pour Anna. Il se contentait du minimum depuis des années. Et si tout cela recommençait, est-ce qu'il finirait confronté à Anna ? Puis au vu de la force qu'elle devait posséder pour avoir réussit à tuer Alyson… Cameron soupira en se relevant. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, mais sentit un bruit de papier froissé sous sa chaussure. Il ramassa un parchemin d'un air interrogateur.

* * *

Anna aidait Angie à s'allonger sur le lit, tandis que cette dernière grimaça en s'asseyant.

\- Ca ira ? s'inquiéta la Tueuse. Tu veux que j'aille à la pharmacie ? Tu veux manger ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ?

\- Non… Non merci, refusa Angie tout en regardant le mur d'un air perdu.

\- Angie…

Anna lui prit une main.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda t-elle clairement.

La rouquine ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par hocher la tête.

\- Repose toi.

Anna sortit de la pièce en entendant Angie qui ravalait un sanglot. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal. Et encore moins lui mentir… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour effacer tous les évènements de cette nuit… Elle avait au moins réussit à venger Angie en tuant Daren. Mais psychologiquement, Anna se doutait que ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'elle s'en remette. Si elle s'en remettait un jour bien-sûr… Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour souffler un peu à l'air libre. Aurait-il mieux valut rester dans l'ignorance ? Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais c'est la connaissance des causes qui avait scellé le sort d'Angie. Le sien n'avait que… Anna eut un hoquet de surprise. La prophétie ! _L'union interdite entre deux forces opposées est née…_ Deux forces opposées… Une Tueuse et un vampire ? _En une fraction de temps, les puissances s'abattront sur eux pour rétablir ce qui doit être et montrer à tous ceux qui l'osent le chemin qui les attends._ Se rappeler de cette prophétie à laquelle elle avait songé pendant des heures la fit frissonner. Rétablir ce qui doit être… Ce n'était pas tout simplement le fait d'apprendre la vérité sur Cameron et inversement ? Ou bien il y avait pire… ? Elle avait besoin de savoir. Il était temps de rappeler le Conseil.

* * *

Cameron entra dans la grande salle du Premier dans un long silence intérieur. Une assistante arriva vers lui avec une tablette de technologie récente, sans pour autant s'arrêter d'y écrire en marchant.

\- Vous revenez d'une mission, lieutenant ? Vous voulez de l'aide pour faire votre rapport ?

\- Non, pas de rapport Laura… Vous pouvez juste noter la mort de notre vampire immatriculé A4E8.

\- Daren ? fit-elle en le notant déjà. Quel dommage, c'était une bonne recrue. Autre chose ?

\- Alyson.

\- C'est elle qui l'a tué ?

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler d'Anna ou de son infiltration improvisée au Deuxième. Tony lui demanderait sûrement de lui parler de la Tueuse et de son identité, et il se ferait virer pour ne pas avoir déclaré une mission si importante. Ou pire, tuer.

\- Oui, Alyson a tué Daren à quelques rues d'ici. Vous connaissez leur caractère… Ils se sont provoqués.

\- C'est navrant… Elle vous a attaqué ?

\- Oui et je… Je l'ai tué, mentit-il en couvrant une nouvelle fois Anna.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama t-elle avec surprise en s'arrêtant net.

\- Oui, notez-ça aussi, conclua t-il devant son air ébahi.

Il allait partir dans le couloir de droite, mais il fut interrompu par un vampire qui venait de débouler en courant dans la salle. Il portait des traces de luttes récentes au visage. L'activité qui résonnait habituellement aux alentours s'arrêta. Le nouvel arrivant avait déjà capté l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Cameron dans son rôle de lieutenant. Stewart, va chercher Tony, ordonna t-il à un homme à sa gauche.

\- Non… tenta de dire le blessé en se tenant la hanche. C'est…

Il tomba à terre. Quelques personnes accoururent vers lui, Cameron sur les talons.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Un… Un guet-apens.

\- La Tueuse ? demanda avec frayeur une femme tandis que le visage de Cameron se crispait.

\- Non… Le Deuxième… Une ruelle… Nous… Nous étions cinq… Et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, s'étrangla t-il en ayant peur d'être considéré comme un lâche et d'être réduit en poussière.

\- Qui y avait-il d'autre ? Dans les victimes ? se contenta de demander Cameron.

Le vampire dû prendre une grande inspiration pour réussir à dire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tony.

Les gens qui l'entouraient prirent un air horrifié. Un brouhaha traversa la salle en un éclair.

\- Il était chef du Premier depuis près de deux-cent ans !

\- Mais combien étaient-ils pour réussir à le vaincre ?

\- Vous croyez que Justin était parmi eux ?

\- Cela fait donc de Cameron notre nouveau chef !

Le concerné fut frappé par cette évidence en entendant son nom. Lui… Diriger le meilleur réseau de vampires de la ville ? Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les choses avec Anna.

\- Chef… On fait quoi maintenant ? On se venge ou on laisse passer ? articula lentement quelqu'un d'un ton hésitant.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, tous les regards rivés vers Cameron. Il repensa tout à coup au parchemin qu'il avait trouvé. Avec le calice d'argent, il pouvait être utile… Et c'était le Deuxième qui l'avait. Et y retourner avait une autre opportunité encore meilleure. La guerre entre le Premier et le Deuxième avait assez duré. Autant profiter de l'occasion.

\- Un assaut… Et on y extermine le Deuxième, une bonne fois pour toute.


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'Assaut

**Chapitre 6 - L'Assaut**

Anna ouvrit la porte d'un air méfiant. Une rouquine avec des tâches de rousseurs qui lui zébraient la moitié du visage lui sourit. Tout le monde était roux ces temps-ci ou quoi ? pensa t-elle. Angie, Willow et…

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily, se présenta l'inconnue. C'est bien ici qu'habite Angie Davis ?

\- Euh, oui… C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je travaille dans le même bar qu'elle.

Anna se détendit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes aussi une indic ?

Elle sembla surprise qu'Anna connaisse l'identité de l'autre rouquine.

\- Etant donné qu'Angie vous l'a dit, vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un de sûr, finit-elle par dire d'un air légèrement suspicieux. Oui, je fais aussi la même chose et je m'inquiète pour elle puisque Angie n'est pas venue travailler ce midi. Normalement, elle appelle même pour un retard de seulement cinq minutes.

\- Oh, elle…

Le fait de dire qu'elle allait bien était un trop gros mensonge. Et dans ce cas là, elle aurait dû reprendre le travail dès ce soir.

\- Au moins, elle est en vie, choisit de dire Anna.

Emily, qui connaissait les risques du métier, n'en demanda pas plus.

\- Si vous êtes au courant pour Angie, c'est parce qu'elle vous fournit en informations ?

\- C'est une amie. Mais oui, elle fait ça aussi.

\- Oh, vous êtes Anna peut-être ? Elle m'a un peu parlé de vous.

La concernée acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Ca vous intéresserait donc de savoir la dernière nouvelle sur le Premier ? Tout le monde en parle chez nous !

La curiosité de Tueuse qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Anna poussa Emily à continuer.

\- On a entendu un de leur groupe de vampires parler d'un assaut.

\- Un assaut ?

\- Oui, contre le Deuxième. Ils se décident enfin à s'entre-tuer, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

\- Ah, c'est parfait donc ! lança Anna d'un air nerveux en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait advenir de Cameron dans tout ça.

\- A vrai dire… Il y a un hic. Il y avait des rumeurs depuis mardi comme quoi le Deuxième détenait un calice qui pouvait provoquer la fin du monde.

\- Oui, mais nous avons le parchemin. Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans.

\- Et bien… J'ai entendu un vampire du Premier se vanter qu'ils ne leur manquaient plus que le calice qu'ils auraient ce soir s'ils réussissaient leur fameux assaut pour l'utiliser.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, c'est Angie qui…

Un sentiment de panique la prit tout à coup. En une fraction de seconde, elle montait déjà les marches en courant suivit de près par Emily. Elles déboulèrent dans la chambre d'Angie pendant que cette dernière se réveillait d'un air surpris.

\- Mm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix en se frottant les yeux.

\- Angie, est-ce que la nuit dernière tu avais le parchemin sur toi ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Et maintenant, tu l'as toujours ?

Elle montra son pantalon sur la chaise d'un signe de la tête, tandis qu'Anna s'empressait déjà d'en fouiller les poches. Elle se stoppa tout à coup.

\- Vides. Elles sont vides. Tu as dû le faire tomber chez…

Elle ne continua pas.

\- C'est donc le Premier qui l'a en sa possession.

\- Anna… commença Angie d'un air choqué en comprenant son erreur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. On aurait pas pu prévoir…

Angie acquiesça légèrement de la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Bon, j'y retourne.

\- QUOI !? s'exclama finalement la rouquine.

\- Je vais profiter de la diversion que fera l'Assaut du Premier pour aller chercher le calice.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'infiltres pas le Premier plutôt tant qu'il est vide ? Tu pourrais reprendre le parchemin beaucoup plus facilement !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont le garder dans un endroit laissé presque sans surveillance ? Ce sera sûrement leur chef Tony qui l'aura sur lui pour déclencher l'apocalypse à la seconde où récupérera le calice. Vu sa force, c'est en sûreté, et ce sera donc fait plus vite sur place. Plus rapidement on est mort, mieux c'est pour les vampires. Ce sont tous les mêmes…

\- Euh, Anna… commença Emily en lui rappelant sa présence. Tony s'est fait tuer par le Deuxième la nuit dernière.

\- Il est… Mort ? Tué par quelqu'un d'encore plus fort ? interrogea t-elle en imaginant ce fameux ennemi.

\- Dans un guet-apens. Ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs, rajouta Emily en imaginant les doutes de la Tueuse qui eu l'air un peu plus rassuré.

\- Mais… Leur nouveau chef ne peut être que moins fort que le précédent donc, puisque c'était le vampire le plus fort du Premier ! résonna t-elle. La chance est enfin de notre côté ! On connaît l'identité de son successeur pour que je tente de le reconnaître une fois sur place ?

\- J'ai seulement entendu son nom. C'était quelque chose qui sonnait comme… comme John… Aaron… Shannon…

Anna eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Se pouvait-il que… ?

\- Cameron ?

\- C'est bien ça ! C'est un Cameron qui est le nouveau chef du Premier ! conclua Emily sous le regard ébahi d'Anna.

\- Ils étaient à court d'idées ou bien… s'étrangla t-elle en l'imaginant diriger un réseau entier de vampires sanguinaires.

\- Ceux qui en parlaient avaient l'air assez confiant sur son cas pourtant. Tu le connais ?

Anna resta sans voix. Angie, elle, la regardait avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre.

\- Cameron est un VAMPIRE !?

\- Hum… Oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de te le préciser.

\- HEIN !? Et tu le savais ?

\- Je l'ai appris il y a deux nuits pendant notre infiltration.

\- Ah…

Angie lui lança un regard compatissant. Anna ne tenait pourtant pas à ce qu'Angie soit désolée pour elle, et détourna le regard comme si la vérité lui dérangeait. En tant que Tueuse, elle aurait dû remarquer qu'il y avait un problème avec Cameron. Depuis longtemps. L'amour rend aveugle… Non. Ce n'était que sa faute à elle. Une grosse erreur, tenta t-elle de se convaincre.

\- Bon, dans tous les cas, j'irai sur place quand leur assaut aura déjà bien commencé, le temps qu'ils ne s'y retrouvent plus avec le monde qu'il y aura.

\- Appelle le Conseil pour que quelqu'un vienne t'aider, lui conseilla la rouquine tandis que la deuxième approuvait d'un signe de la tête.

\- Pas besoin, je me ferai moins repérer si j'y vais en petit comité.

\- Mais là tu es carrément seule !

\- Oui, mais rappelle toi que je suis la Tueuse, acheva t-elle en montrant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas continuer la conversation.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Angie l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Anna…

\- Oui Angie ?

\- Je sais que tu es têtue mais… Fais attention.

\- Je ferai du mieux que je peux, lui promit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tout en sortant de la pièce, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Anna décrocha rapidement.

\- Allo ?

\- Conseil des Observateurs bonjour, vous êtes bien…

\- Anna Matthews, Tueuse de Miami, Sunnydale, dit-elle d'une traite. Ca vous va ?

Matt se racla la gorge.

\- C'est à propos de la Prophétie.

\- Ah oui, vos observateurs qui devaient aller dans une grande bibliothèque je ne sais où. J'allais justement vous appeler à propos de cela. Vous avez des nouvelles d'eux ?

\- Et bien à vrai dire, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Ah… fit Anna d'un air déçu.

Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné de ne pas s'être fait crier dessus cette fois-ci.

\- Nous… Nous avons juste trouvé un ancien journal d'observateur qui pourrait vous intéresser. Il y raconte dedans que sa Tueuse avait quasiment eu la même prophétie.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Elle est simplement morte dans un combat comme chaque Tueuse ou elle a pu couler une vieillesse heureuse avec beaucoup d'enfants ?

\- Elle a disparu il y a des années.

\- Pardon ? lâcha Anna en se figeant.

\- Oui, mais pour une Tueuse cela reste assez commun. C'est donc peu vraisemblable qu'il y ait un lien. Puis ce n'est pas si mal que ça que nous n'ayons plus de nouvelles d'elle d'un certain sens. Elle fréquentait un vampire ! Quelle aberration pour une Tueuse… lâcha t-il d'un un air de dégoût. Voilà ce qu'on récolte à côtoyer les forces obscures…

Et il raccrocha sur une Anna devenue livide.

* * *

Cameron marchait droit devant lui. On aurait pu croire que c'était juste un jeune qui cherchait un bar sous le clair de lune ambiancé de Miami s'il n'affichait pas un air aussi sérieux et déterminé. Ah, et la trentaine d'hommes et de femmes qui le suivaient avec la même démarche pouvait aider, aussi. Ils longèrent quelques bars animés avant d'atteindre les petites ruelles. Cela aurait lui aurait presque rappelé le chemin de leur propre Quartier général puisqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une vieille bâtisse abandonnée.

\- C'est une blague ? Ca ne peut pas être leur entrée principale…

\- Et pourtant ! commenta un vampire derrière lui.

\- Si je ne savais pas où on était, j'aurais dit que c'était la nôtre ! maugréa Cameron avant de reprendre sa neutralité naturelle. Laura, des nouvelles des autres équipes ?

Celle-ci se retourna en rangeant son talkie-walkie.

\- Affirmatif, chef. Tout est presque prêt pour les attaquer des trois côtés. La deuxième équipe est toujours en chemin vers l'entrée arrière sud, mais elle y sera bientôt. Et la troisième vient d'arriver devant la sortie de leur conduit d'aération principale. Ils attendent notre signal pour entrer.

Cela fit échapper un léger sourire à Cameron. C'était "l'entrée" qu'ils avaient utilisé l'avant-veille avec Daren et Codi pour infiltrer le Deuxième. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à entrer ? Cette mascarade qu'il entretenait avec Anna aurait-elle encore continué longtemps ? Et pour combien de temps encore… Il secoua la tête. Pas le temps de penser à elle dans un moment pareil, même s'il n'était pas sûr de la revoir un jour s'il ne réussissait pas à passer cette nuit. Ou pire, si il réussissait ?

\- Codi, à ton avis… A quoi cela nous sert-il d'engendrer la fin du monde ce soir ? l'interrogea t-il tandis que celui-ci s'avançait à sa hauteur.

\- Et bien… A faire régner le chaos ? tenta t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une interrogation surprise.

\- Même si ça peut potentiellement entraîner ta mort selon l'apocalypse ? Enfin, si ce monde-ci est vraiment détruit quoi…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- J'imagine, répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence. C'est dans notre nature de vampire d'aimer voir la terreur parmi les humains après tout. Rien ne nous empêche de la créer sur cette planète donc. Rien ne nous y retient.

\- Rien du tout, oui… conclua Cameron d'un air nerveux.

\- Chef ! lança tout à coup Laura avant qu'il ne se perde encore une fois dans ses pensées. La deuxième équipe est en place !

\- Très bien, tu peux leur donner le signal. On entre.

* * *

La trentaine de vampires pénétrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. La plupart regardaient avec curiosité autour d'eux, tandis que d'autres avançaient nerveusement en fixant le chemin droit devant eux, se demandant combien de temps ils leur restaient à vivre. Codi, lui, aurait bien opté pour la deuxième solution mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Il n'avait pas encore conscience du danger d'un Assaut contre le Deuxième. Après tout, il n'était devenu une créature de la nuit que depuis lundi dernier, i peine six jours. Et si ce n'était pas Tony lui-même qui l'avait engendré pour en faire une nouvelle recrue, il serait sûrement encore seul et ignorant, dans une ruelle à attendre une pauvre victime qui s'aventurait par là. En tant qu'humain, il avait été quelqu'un de plutôt timide. Devenu vampire, il parlait beaucoup plus librement, mais ça ne restait quand même pas un grand parleur. Il n'aurait donc pas été chercher de lui même le Premier. Ou il n'aurait même peut-être même jamais entendu parler d'eux et n'aurait pas commencé à apprendre à mieux se défendre, se battre et… Chasser. Oui, c'était finalement une bonne chose d'avoir été engendré par lui quand on n'avait pas conscience du danger imminent. Et cela lui avait valu l'honneur d'être entraîné par leur nouveau chef ! pensa t-il.

Tandis qu'il songeait à tout cela, il remarqua enfin que leur groupe s'était arrêté depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il chercha Cameron du regard, et quand il le vit, il s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier était occupé à sortir ce qui ressemblait à une grenade de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'ancien lieutenant leva la tête vers lui.

\- N'hésite pas à me tutoyer tu sais. Je voulais que notre équipe les prenne par surprise avant de se lancer dans la bataille et de faire du bruit, mais leur système de sécurité pour entrer dans leur QG ressemble au nôtre. C'est un ascenseur à code aussi. Et étant donné que nous n'avons pas le fameux code et bien… Boum, fit-il en faisant sauter la grenade d'une main à l'autre.

Le visage de Codi s'illumina soudain.

\- Si tu veux, j'étais électricien il y a environ une semaine avant de… Mourir, proposa t-il sans trop bien connaître son état de vampire.

Le regard de Cameron s'éclaira à son tour.

\- Très bien, vois si tu tu arrives à déjouer leur système de sécurité. L'entrée est dans ce mur-ci, précisa t-il en la lui montrant d'un geste de la tête. VICTOR !

\- Oui, boss ? demanda le dénommé Victor en se retournant.

\- Tu as des tournevis ou quelque chose dans le genre dans ton sac ?

\- Il me semble bien, boss !

Il fit descendre de son épaule un petit sac à dos.

\- Tu as un sac aussi petit et tu y a mis comme par hasard ce que je cherche ? s'exclama Codi. C'est mon jour de chance, non ?

\- Pas spécialement en fait, lui répondit Victor en haussant les épaules. C'est un sac magique, il est beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraît. On pourrait y mettre au moins cinq corps humains dedans si on veut…

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Non, c'est le sorcier que j'avais menacé de mort s'il ne me le faisait pas qui me l'a créé, fit-il avec un mauvais sourire. Il avait bon goût d'ailleurs…

Tout en se remémorant une de ses victimes passée, il lui fallut moins de trente secondes avant de trouver déjà ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Voilà pour toi.

\- Merci, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, acquiesça t-il tandis que Cameron partait faire un dernier discours de motivation des troupes.

Codi s'avança vers le mur en question. Il devina la fausse boîte de fusibles dans la pénombre assez rapidement avec sa vue de vampire. _*Comme chez nous…*_ pensa t-il comme les autres. Il regarda le petit boîtier un instant et dévissa la partie en métal qui ne l'intéressait pas. Un amas de fils de toutes les couleurs s'ouvrit à lui. Il grimaça un instant, mais quand il commença à tout manier de ses mains expertes, tout lui revint. Il bougeait, coupait, modifiait ce qu'il avait devant lui avec une grande délicatesse et un oeil attentif. Quand il eut enfin finit, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Et pour la première fois en une semaine, il sourit. Il sourit du plaisir que lui avait provoqué quelque chose qu'il ne ferait peut-être plus jamais. Il sourit de s'être remémoré son ancienne passion en tant qu'humain, et pour finir, il sourit parce qu'il avait réussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent divisés en petits groupes pour descendre dans l'ascenseur. La plupart des gens le remerciaient pour son travail avant de descendre. Tandis qu'il grimpait lui-même dedans après avoir fait passer les dernières personnes qu'il restait, Cameron s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu sais… Faire partit du Premier ne m'a pas empêché de fréquenter quelqu'un pendant plusieurs années. J'ai plus ou moins eu le temps pour les deux.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Quand tout ça sera fini… Tu pourras très bien reprendre ton métier de ton époque humaine. J'ai bien vu ton regard en trafiquant tout ses fils… Je ne vais pas t'interdire de faire quelques déplacements de nuit sur ton temps libre. Si tu en as envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas continuer.

Codi sembla surpris. Il aurait pensé à une réaction toute autre.

\- Tu… Tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre ? Après tout, c'est ma passion oui, mais au final ça consiste à aider les humains en y pensant.

\- Je suis bien sortit avec l'une d'elles comme tu as bien pu le constater, fit-il remarquer en fixant le plafond.

Codi hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- Tu sais… A propos d'elle… A propos d'Anna…

Cameron tressaillit à l'entente de son nom, mais réussit tout de même à reprendre un air neutre.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

\- Comment ça pourrait ? soupira t-il finalement. C'est une Tueuse, je suis un vampire ! C'est théoriquement impossible !

\- Pas impossible, juste un peu fou.

\- Un peu ?

\- Bon, disons un peu beaucoup. Mais pas incompatible comme tu as bien pu le remarquer…

Cameron ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Si ça te tracasse, va voir ce qu'il en est de son côté, lui conseilla le vampire blond.

\- Oh, de son côté la page est déjà tournée ! Elle a tué Daren sous mes propres yeux pour le prouver !

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Elle ne ressentirait déjà plus rien pour toi ? Tu la connais mieux que ça j'imagine.

Nouveau soupir de sa part.

\- Tu… Tu as peut-être raison. Si je m'en sors cette nuit, j'irai lui parler. Normalement, naturellement… comme l'homme qu'elle connaît. Pas comme une vulgaire créature de la nuit tombé bêtement amoureux d'une humaine. Ou en fait… Peu importe. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

Codi approuva d'un signe de la tête. Mais quelque chose d'étrange lui occupait pourtant l'esprit… Cameron lui avait conseillé de continuer sa passion, et lui-même souhaitait aller s'expliquer à Anna. Et l'apocalypse, dans tout ça ? Aucun de leur deux souhaits n'était vraiment réalisable s'ils obtenaient le calice cette nuit… Le vampire l'avait-il remarqué ? Codi doutait de plus en plus de l'intention de Cameron de détruire le monde, qu'il en soit conscient ou non. Et pire… Si lui-même en avait réellement envie, maintenant ?

Le bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait le ramena à la réalité. Codi se plaça vers l'avant du groupe qui suivait Cameron pour voir ce qu'il se passait plus rapidement. Ils longèrent un long couloir blanc pendant quelques instants et bifurquèrent à un angle.

\- La salle principale n'est plus très loin, déclara leur meneur.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne minute avant d'apercevoir une grande porte métallique. Il ne douta pas un instant que c'était là où ils devaient se rendre. Ils en prirent la direction, mais furent stoppé par le puissant bruit d'une alarme qui venait de se déclencher. Elle sembla résonner dans l'enceinte entière du Deuxième.

\- Les autres équipes ont dû arriver un peu avant nous. Ou alors le Deuxième nous a repéré grâce aux caméras ? se demanda leur chef. Enfin peu importe, on avance.

Cameron atteint enfin la porte tant attendu et l'ouvrit d'une traite. Codi s'y engouffra rapidement avec les autres.

La salle était peut-être même plus grande que celle du Premier. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs sorties comme des portes et des couloirs de plusieurs côtés, mais ce qu'ils remarquèrent en premier fut le fait que l'endroit était déjà pris de panique. Quelques vampires couraient ici et là sans défense comme s'ils avaient été surpris de l'alerte, tandis que d'autres, plus rapides, attendaient déjà en ligne en tenant un pieu à la main. Le groupe attendit un instant le signal invisible de Cameron, puis se jetèrent déjà dans la mêlée. Ce dernier, resté près de la porte, eut un mince sourire.

\- Premier jour en tant que chef, et j'envoie déjà mes soldats à la mort…

\- On va peut-être gagner, qui sait ?

\- Peut-être bien… Mais combien en sortiront vivant ?

\- Bonne question… répondit Codi en regardant la violence des corps à corps qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Ils restèrent pensifs un instant tout en contemplant le spectacle macabre, jusqu'à ce que Cameron se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, on bouge. On va chercher la salle de Justin pour récupérer le calice d'argent. C'est par là, fit-il en montrant une porte à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux de l'autre côté du chaos. Après avoir passé cette salle, nous n'avons aucune information de l'endroit où aller. Mais bon, on trouvera bien quelqu'un en y allant qui tient à sa vie pour nous indiquer le chemin ? suggéra t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, et se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Ah et… Essaye de traverser la salle sans te faire tuer.

Codi hocha un instant de la tête alors que Cameron sortait son pieu en bois pour se frayer un chemin. Le vampire blond prit une grande inspiration, dégaina à son tour un long pieu qui avait un air neuf, et avança à son tour.

Les vampires s'affrontaient autour de lui avec rage. L'un d'eux le frôla à l'épaule avant de revenir à l'état de poussière. Codi frissonna en prenant enfin conscience du danger qui rôdait autour de lui. _*Allez, une motivation, n'importe laquelle. N'importe laquelle pour réussir à traverser cet enfer…*_ Son futur. Sa passion. Son métier. Oui, au bout de cette salle résidait l'espoir tant attendu d'avoir un avenir qui lui plaisait. Même en tant que vampire. Il allait être un des rares à prouver que les deux étaient réalisables ensembles. Lui et Cameron. Montrer que l'on pouvait échapper aux règles et choisir son propre destin, que l'on soit bon ou mauvais. Humain ou démon. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir alors qu'un vampire lui barra la route pour lui faire face. Un ennemi. Très bien. Un seul combat et il pourrait tracer son propre avenir.

Son adversaire lui sourit. Il tenta une première attaque, mais Codi l'esquiva avec facilité. Deuxième essai. Esquive. Pareil pour la suite, il frappait trop lentement ou trop éloigné de lui à chaque fois. Codi commença à se demander si c'était aussi un "débutant", mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il se prit un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes qu'il ne vit même pas venir. Il grimaça de douleur. Codi tenta à son tour une attaque. Le vampire s'écarta rapidement en faisant mine de ne faire aucun effort. Il commença à rire. Un rire fort et agaçant au plus au point. Non, son adversaire jouait juste avec lui. C'était loin d'être d'être un combattant inexpérimenté. Codi tenta de profiter de son moment d'inattention. Il donna déjà, fier de lui, un coup de pieu vers l'avant. Son ennemi, plus futé, le vit venir. Il stoppa net son pieu.

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… lui souffla t-il avec un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quel humain.

Sans retirer sa main, il lui sourit de nouveau, et retourna le pieu dans l'autre sens, en direction du jeune vampire. Ce fut à cet instant que Codi espéra intérieurement qu'au moins Cameron réussirait, prouvant ce que lui-même n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire, tandis que son adversaire lui enfonçait son propre pieu dans le coeur.

\- Bonne chance…

* * *

Anna atteint de nouveau la fameuse salle à rayons rouges qui leur avait posé problème l'avant-veille. Mais quand elle voulut entrer, elle entendit des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Surprise, elle se plaqua contre la porte et tenta de se concentrer sur les sons de voix qu'elle percevait.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas réussir ? Laisse moi essayer, j'ai l'agilité d'une Tueuse !

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle.

\- QUOI !? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable !? On va voir ce qu'on va voir !

Anna n'entendit plus rien, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle. Tout à coup, elle sentit comme si quelque chose de lourd tombait au sol, et l'alarme se mit à retentir de tous les côtés. Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

\- SUFFIT ! Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont prévenus, autant y aller tout de suite hein… fit la voix d'un air gêné.

Les bruits de pas semblèrent se diriger de l'autre côté avant de de disparaître pour de bon. Anna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire tout en avançant à son tour. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette salle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Les rayons lumineux en moins, la tension étant censée y régner était beaucoup moins pesante. Mais même si Anna pu donc avancer droit devant elle sans difficulté, elle n'en était pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Elle allait potentiellement exposer son identité de Tueuse si elle se faisait remarquer. Le but était de passer discrètement au milieu de l'assaut du Premier, mais elle avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver cette nuit… Et puis de toute façon, elle commençait à ne plus trop accorder d'importance à ce que cela reste secret depuis ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de Cameron. Il l'avait peut-être déjà dénoncé depuis longtemps aux autres. Elle arriva rapidement au bout de la salle et aperçut la poignée largement endommagée par son premier passage. Pas spécialement un coup de chance puisque même si elle aurait été réparé en si peu de temps, l'équipe du Premier l'aurait "ouverte" pour elle. Pas le temps de croire à la chance ce soir… Pas le temps de croire en quoi que ce soit.

Anna accéléra le pas dans les longs couloirs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était aussi grand la dernière fois, même en prenant la même entrée. Les portes aussi semblables les unes que les autres s'enchaînaient sous ses yeux. Elle déboucha dans un long et nouveau couloir inconnu. Non, pas inconnu… Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait emprunté en entrant ? Ou alors le second ? Elle grimaça. Voilà qu'elle s'était perdue ! N'y avait-il donc pas un seul vampire à menacer qui traînait quelque part ici ? _*Mais…*_

* * *

 _*… où ont-ils tous donc pu bien passer ?*_ se demanda Cameron en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient tous partit se battre dans la grande salle ou quoi ? Non, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde… En tout cas pas avant d'en avoir mis en poussière un certain nombre. Mais dans quel camp aussi… Il dû marcher quelques minutes un peu au hasard avant de tomber enfin sur quelqu'un. Un vampire qui n'avait pas une très grande carrure sortait d'une salle quelconque avec une pile de dossiers presque plus grande que lui. Il regarda furtivement à droite pour voir si la voie était libre, mais quand il vérifia sa gauche où se trouvait Cameron, il fit presque un bond sur lui-même en faisant tomber la moitié de ses papiers. Lorsque ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur, il poussa un petit cri en lâchant le reste de sa pile.

\- Pas très courageux pour un vampire à ce que je vois…

\- Je… Je…

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance d'être tombé sur moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu parles vite, je t'épargnerai. Sinon… Ca ne sera pas vraiment la même chose. Alors dit moi… Où se cache Justin ?

Le vampire avala sa salive. Il fixait Cameron d'un air désespéré, mais ne dit pas un mot.

\- Réponds moi ! fit l'ancien lieutenant en le poussant contre le mur de plus belle.

\- C'est… C'est… C'est la cinquième à droite ! lâcha t-il en tremblant.

Cameron eut l'air surpris.

\- Tu parles déjà ? Ce n'est pas que j'aurais aimé te maltraiter un peu plus, mais tu fais presque honte à notre espèce là…

Le jeune vampire ne répondit pas. Cameron huma l'air. Il doutait qu'il s'en sorte s'il partait vers la mêlée, au vu de sa si grande résistance morale.

\- Bon… Vas t-en, proposa tout à coup Cameron. Mais je te déconseille de passer par la salle principale si tu tiens à ta peau.

Il eut à peine le temps de le lâcher qu'il s'enfuit presque en trébuchant. Mais contre toute attente, il s'arrêta juste avant de tourner à l'angle, et jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière.

\- M… Merci mais… Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

\- Parce que même en étant un vampire, je trouve ça cruel que le Deuxième utilise des humains pour ses sales boulots de paperasses ennuyantes.

Le jeune le dévisagea.

\- Je l'ai su à ton odeur, fit Cameron en répondant à sa question invisible.

\- M… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas censés être tous cruels envers nous ?

\- En général si, j'imagine… Mais comme tu peux le constater, il y a quelques exceptions de temps en temps qui échappent à cette règle. Certains ont gardé quelques émotions de leur vie humaine… La compassion en fait partit dans mon cas. Allez, file avant que je ne change d'avis, conclua t-il avec un léger sourire.

L'humain le remercia une nouvelle fois un peu difficilement, et fut bientôt hors de sa vue. Cameron, lui, emprunta le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il longea une énième fois un couloir. _*Si ce n'est pas le dernier couloir, je crois que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir supporter cet endroit très longtemps…*_ Quoique, il serait plus heureux d'en revoir un en empruntant le chemin du retour, si jamais il y avait droit… Il tenta de ne pas penser à cela et s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte indiqué par l'humain. Elle n'était pas spécialement différente des autres, mais Cameron eut tout de même une pointe d'hésitation avant de l'ouvrir au vu de ce qui l'attendait derrière. Il fit un instant le vide dans son esprit, prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée.

Cameron ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il était dans la pénombre totale. Il cligna des yeux un instant pour laisser sa vue de vampire s'adapter à l'obscurité. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant avant de déjà tout apercevoir. Non pas qu'il s'y était déjà habitué, mais quelqu'un venait d'allumer la lumière. La pièce n'échappait pas au fameux gris métallique qui régnait dans le reste du bâtiment. Le sol n'était pas cette fois-ci nappé de sang comme avec Alyson, mais d'étranges symboles peint ici et là le décorait. Ils étaient parfois accompagnés de bougies qui traînaient à côté, et au milieu de la pièce se dessinait une sorte d'étoile dans un cercle de près de deux mètres de large. Elle prenait en elle-même beaucoup d'espace mais la salle était assez spacieuse. Elle ne contenait pourtant qu'un grand bureau en bois dans le fond et quelques étagères avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients magiques. Ainsi que, posé sur l'une d'elle…

\- Le calice ! lâcha Cameron presque inconsciemment.

\- C'est bien cela, lui confirma une voix derrière lui.

L'ancien lieutenant se retourna en une fraction de seconde comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas. Il s'imaginait déjà devant un homme à la carrure la plus impressionnante qu'il n'ait jamais vu, au regard pesant et au visage vampirique laissé en permanence pour impressionner son adversaire. Il n'en fut rien. Celui qui se tenait devant lui était un jeune de la même taille que Cameron, voir légèrement plus petit, pas spécialement plus musclé que lui à vu d'oeil et encore moins âgé physiquement. La seule chose qui pouvait sembler un peu moins ordinaire sur lui était la balafre au travers de son visage qui remontait jusqu'à son oeil gauche. Les rumeurs du combat contre Tony était donc vraies ? La dernière chose que remarqua Cameron fut la lueur sadique qui animait son unique oeil droit.

\- Je suis Justin, fit-il en grondant la voix. Chef tout puissant puissant du…

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Bah quoi ? s'étonna Justin en perdant son air sérieux.

\- Désolé, laisse moi un instant pour réussir à te prendre au sérieux, sourit Cameron en ravalant un éclat de rire. Tu as quoi, dix-sept ans ?

\- J'ai sept-cent ans si tu veux savoir ! gémit-il avec une voix d'adolescent. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon physique ne s'y prête pas…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe. Je disais… recommença t-il en tentant de reprendre une voix plus grave. Chef tout puissant du… Bon, tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? Ca devient réellement ennuyeux là… Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Presque, laisse-moi une se…

Cameron fut tout à coup interrompu. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Quelque chose venait de lui érafler le visage. Quelque chose qui lui avait laissé une violente trace de brûlure. Il porta une main à son visage et grimaça en voyant ses doigts tachés de sang.

\- Ce que j'ai entendu là-dessus aussi était donc vrai… Tu compenses bien ton peu de force physique par la magie ? constata Cameron.

\- Comment ça mon peu de force physique !? Tu veux la voir peut-être pour aller dire ça ?

\- Un combat à la loyale ne te fera pas de mal, releva t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, une mise à mort ne me fera pas de mal non plus aujourd'hui.

Et ce fut avec sa certitude habituelle de gagner que Justin démarra ce combat en s'élançant vers Cameron.

* * *

Anna eut enfin une lueur d'espoir. Après avoir tourné en rond une bonne demi-heure, s'être plainte qu'une Tueuse devrait aussi avoir le droit au sens de l'orientation et s'être même demandée si elle allait réussir à sortir de là sans mourir d'ennui, elle entendait des pas se rapprocher. Quand la personne s'engagea dans le même couloir qu'elle, elle était prête. En un instant elle l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur.

\- Oh non, pas encore… gémit l'inconnu en tremblant comme une feuille. C'est bien mon jour…

Anna, contrairement à Cameron, posait les questions seulement après avoir cogné. Elle lui donna donc un puissant coup de poing au visage qui le fit presque tomber.

\- Pas très résistant pour un vampire, s'étonna t-elle. Enfin bref… OÙ SE PLANQUE JUSTIN !? s'exclama t-elle avec sa colère habituelle qui faisait même peur en cet instant.

Elle lui donna un nouveau coup avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

\- A… Arrête ! Je suis humain ! Enfin… Si ça t'intéresse de le savoir. Tu… Tu pourrais être un gentil vampire toi aussi ?

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Anna sans comprendre en s'arrêtant. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce… Celui d'avant m'a épargné…

\- Et bien ? Il n'avait peut-être pas faim.

\- Non… Il m'a raconté quelque chose comme quoi certains d'entre vous pouvaient encore éprouver des émotions humaines ou je ne sais quoi… Alors peut-être que si toi aussi tu le voulais, tu pourrais m'épar…

\- Le vampire… Comment il était ?

\- Euh… Brun foncé, yeux marrons, et il était assez fou pour chercher l'endroit où se trouve Justin lui aussi…

Anna relâcha la pression qui le retenait contre le mur.

\- Et tu dis… Qu'il avait des émotions ? Même pour quelque chose… Quelqu'un de son espèce ?

\- En… En tout cas, il m'a épargné, comme il avait promis. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tout les vampires d'ici le ferait…

Anna resta silencieuse un instant. L'humain, lui, ne posa pas de questions et s'apprêta de nouveau à partir en voyant qu'elle ne le retenait plus.

\- Si… Si ça t'intéresse toujours… C'est la sixième porte à trois couloirs à gauche d'ici. Ah et… Quoi que tu veuilles faire de l'autre vampire ou de Justin… Bonne chance, fit-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Anna ne bougea pas. Cameron avait quand même donc ressentit quelque chose pour elle pendant toutes ses années ? Et donc les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre étaient réels, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa vraie nature. Tout était vrai… Il était temps d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Mais pas entre la Tueuse et son amant de vampire, non. Entre Anna et Cameron, tout simplement.

Tandis qu'elle se promettait de mettre pour une fois de côté sa raison plutôt que ses sentiments, elle traversa les locaux du Deuxième en direction de Cameron.

* * *

La douleur fit échapper une nouvelle fois un grognement à Cameron. Certes, Justin n'était pas aussi fort physiquement qu'il avait imaginé, mais il savait se battre. Il se releva d'une traite et tenta une nouvelle offensive. Justin grimaça à son tour en sentant le pied de Cameron le toucher à sa droite.

\- Pas mal pour un simple soldat du Premier. Tu me préviendras quand ton chef arrive enfin ? ironisa t-il en montrant parfaitement qu'il connaissait son identité.

\- Je te retourne la question, lâcha Cameron en parant un coup.

Il attaqua à son tour, mais son poing frappa dans le vide. Il dû se retenir de justesse pour ne pas tomber en avant. Justin, déjà derrière lui, en profita pour lui donner un grand coup dans le dos qui le fit tomber pour de bon.

\- C'est ça pour toi un combat loyal ? Te téleporter derrière moi ?

\- J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, non ? fit-il en laissant Cameron se relever. De toute façon, tu ne seras bientôt plus là pour raconter ça à qui que ce soit.

L'ancien lieutenant stoppa une nouvelle fois le poing de son adversaire. Justin, mécontent, murmura quelques mots en latin à voix basse.

\- Quoi encore ? se plaint Cameron.

Ce dernier réussit une nouvelle fois à parer une attaque avec son bras. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentit comme un choc électrique le traverser. _*Ah, d'accord…*_ Nouvel objectif, ne pas toucher ses poings. Justin lâcha une pluie de coups. Cameron bougeait de tous les côtés pour les esquiver. S'en était presque une danse, et il rata son dernier pas comme s'il venait de rater son grand final. Une vague d'électricité le traversa de nouveau. Moins forte que la première, mais tout aussi efficace. Son adversaire en profita pour l'atteindre au visage à sa guise. Les deux effets combinés, il tomba au sol, sonné.

\- Tricheur… cracha Cameron qui était à terre une fois de plus.

Justin sourit du coin des lèvres tandis qu'une pointe de sadisme passait dans son oeil droit.

\- Peu importe, le grand final reste le même. Et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il est temps que nous l'ayons déjà, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… Les combats n'ont pas besoin d'être long pour être palpitants.

Il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et recommença ses formules latines. Une boule d'énergie commençait à se former au dessus de lui, et même Cameron ressentit l'énergie mystique qui en émanait. Quoi que ce soit, il sentait que c'était déjà le coup final, lui aussi. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Il se sentait comme paralysé, et il lui aurait fallut sûrement quelques minutes de plus pour en reprendre le contrôle. Rien que deux petites minutes qu'il n'aurait pas… Il s'arrêta tout à coup de forcer sur ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence ; s'en était terminé de lui. Comme Daren, comme Codi, comme Tony, comme Alyson, et même comme le nouvel observateur d'Anna dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Oh, Anna… Qu'allait-elle devenir après tout ça ? Elle serait sûrement mieux avec le Premier en moins à combattre… Et sans lui, aussi ? Certes, elle méritait largement mieux qu'un vulgaire vampire, mais il avait quand même du mal à l'imaginer refaire sa vie avec un autre homme. Simple, humain, ordinaire… Quelqu'un qui la connaisse, quelqu'un qui comprenne les risques de son métier de Tueuse, quelqu'un qui sache gérer son caractère souvent colérique qui lui manquait déjà… Lui le pouvait. Il soupira. Non, sa vie n'en serait que meilleure sans lui, sans apocalypse, sans Premier. Il partirait donc pour l'Enfer sans aucuns regrets quelconques. Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il ferma les yeux, sentant sa fin imminente approcher. Il vit à travers ses paupières un puissant éclat de lumière arriver vers lui, sentit quelque chose de dur tomber au sol, puis plus rien.

Rien… A part ses membres qui lui obéissaient de nouveau. _*Mais qu'est-ce que...*_

\- Tu peux réouvrir les yeux, lâcha tout à coup la voix de Justin. Tu as un ange-gardien qui veille sur toi. Enfin, veillait…

Cameron ouvrit les yeux en appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

\- Anna…

Il avait toujours du mal à se relever, et réussit à se hisser lentement jusqu'à la masse inerte au sol. Il la retourna vers lui. Elle respirait faiblement. Son ouïe de vampire lui confirma que son coeur allait beaucoup trop vite que la normale. Et ce n'était pas le coup de l'adrénaline…

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? gronda Cameron d'un air menaçant.

\- Ca s'appelle de la magie, mon cher. Il lui reste sûrement cinq minutes à vivre, tout au plus. Finalement, ça aurait été plutôt distrayant comme journée, ainsi votre mort à tous les deux…

\- N'Y COMPTE PAS ! s'énerva Cameron en se relevant et ignorant la douleur qui passait dans ses jambes.

Il s'élança à son tour vers Justin et lui colla une première droite. Ce dernier, surpris, était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une réplique, mais Cameron ne lui en laissa pas le temps en le frappant par la gauche. Le "jeune" ne vit rien venir. Il ne voyait pas grand chose de ce côté-ci, et grimaça en sachant pertinemment que Cameron allait en profiter. L'ancien lieutenant fit donc mine d'attaquer à gauche, et Justin y mit toute sa force pour le parer de ce côté. Mais Cameron profita de son inattention à droite pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il virevolta un mètre plus loin, et dû se ré-avancer de nouveau.

\- Apprends à regarder là où tu peux encore ! lâcha t-il en visant loyalement son côté droit une fois de plus.

Justin fut de nouveau projeté à terre, et commença de nouveau à débiter quelque chose en latin.

\- Pas cette fois, non, l'arrêta Cameron en sortant son pieu.

Justin s'interrompit pour se relever et attaquer. Les premiers coups l'atteignirent de plein fouet, et il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il finit par en louper un. Cameron en profita pour s'approcher de son adversaire et donna un coup de pieu en plein dans son coeur.

\- C'est vrai que sa colère peut parfois avoir des avantages finalement…

Il eut bientôt un amas de poussière qui lui tomba sur les chaussures. Il laissa tomber son pieu au sol dans un bruit sourd, et accourut vers Anna en se laissant tomber près d'elle. Etait-ce déjà trop tard ?

\- Cameron… murmura t-elle faiblement. Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, bien au contraire…

\- Si, c'est ma faute… Avec le nombre qu'elles sont, j'aurai pu accepter de ne pas faire ma mission de Tueuse… Nous n'aurions pas eu cette proph…

Anna grimaça en sentant l'effet de la magie la parcourir.

\- C'est ma faute ce qui t'arrive… gémit-elle comme elle put.

\- La seule chose qui m'arrive c'est de devoir te perdre…

\- Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais…

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est la faute d'une vieille prophétie tout ça ? sembla t-il comprendre. Franchement ! Tu…

\- Arrête, sourit-elle. Mon sale caractère a dû un peu trop déteindre sur toi. Je ne pouvais pas changer ce qui a été décidé depuis des siècles déjà. Il faut savoir l'accepter…

Cameron ne répondit pas. Qu'il soit d'accord ou non avec elle, la magie avait eu raison d'elle. Elle lui attrapa une dernière fois la main, et, la serrant le plus fort qu'elle put, elle ferma les yeux à jamais sous le regard de Cameron.

\- Je t'aime, Anna. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours…

* * *

Le vampire s'avança sous les dernières étoiles de la nuit. Elles disparaissent lentement au dessus de lui tandis que Cameron quittait le sable pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher face à la mer. L'océan dominait la plupart de son chant de vision, et le bruit des vagues apaisantes lui vidait son esprit. Que ce soit comme Anna ou Codi le voulaient, ils n'avaient pas réussi à changer leur propre destin. La fatalité les avaient rattrapé. Pas de vampire ou de Tueuse coulant une vieillesse heureuse, des rêves plein la tête. Et encore moins ensembles… La vie était cruelle quand elle le voulait, et personne ne pouvait y remédier. Mais Cameron pourrait au moins l'arranger une dernière fois de la façon qu'Anna aurait voulut. Son regard se détacha de la dernière étoile qu'il restait dans le ciel et il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains qui tenaient fermement le calice d'argent. Il prit une grande inspiration et le jeta à l'eau le plus loin qu'il put. Il sortit ensuite le parchemin de sa veste, le déchira en plusieurs morceaux, et en fit de même.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu…

Il regarda ces petits objets si destructeurs s'enfoncer dans la mer tandis qu'une aube naissante pointait le bout de son nez. Et il contempla l'horizon avec sérénité, en pensant à Anna devant ce qui serait le dernier lever de soleil de sa vie.

Fin.

* * *

Voilàà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire en tout cas.

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Et merci de votre lecture :)


End file.
